


Running Wild

by MysteriousMew



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, original charaters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew of Tatiana Trevelyan, the famous Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor to the Inquisition. But what of the blonde elf beside her? Artemis's story was never as glorious as her friend's, hers was shrouded in mystery that only a few knew about. As she fights to save Thedas, can she help fight her feelings for Solas? Or will he find her true self? A Dragon Age fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Eyes Open

#  Chapter One:

##  Eyes Open

****

She observed Tatiana quietly, her back leaning against the wooden wall belonging to the tavern. It stumped her; how could a mage from a Circle that was neutral in the Mage-Templar war end up at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?

She bored the mark to close the Rifts; her physical appearance was striking, with those emerald eyes filled with knowledge and a gentle nature, her personality made it obvious of her noble background.

“Observing the Herald?”

Artemis pulled her eyes away from Tatiana to look at Solas, watching as he ambled towards her with his arms clasped behind his back. When she had first met him as she went to retrieve Varric, the apostate seemed older and wiser than his appearance gave him credit. He seemed…eager to approach her despite Varric’s warnings.

“Just reading her,” she answered after a moment of silence, turning back to watch the human mage. “Wondering when would be the right moment to return to Kirkwall.”

“With Varric?”

“Of course.”

Solas shook his head and this did not go by unnoticed to the elven rouge. “You continue to puzzle me, _falon_. Your act like one born in the cities of humans, but your _elgar_ says otherwise.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t look at my _elgar_ too closely. You might get burned for your curiosity,” she murmured, standing up straight and walking away.

Walking past the doors to the Chantry at Haven, the blonde elf sought out Varric to plan their next move. She was fine leaving but her desire to return to Kirkwall was not something high on her list. In fact, she’d be better to never return there.

_I suppose I should contact the clan, let them know what happened,_ Artemis thought, finding the blonde dwarf by a bon fire, warming his hands due to the cold air blessing them up in the mountains.

“Artemis, I’ve…uh…been meaning to talk to you,” Varric greeted the blonde elf as she sat down on a wooden box nearby, leaning on her elbows and gazing at the fire.

“About us leaving?” she asked and saw the small frown on his face. “Or your sudden desire to stay and see this through?”

He didn’t seem surprised by her ability to see through him. The two of them had known each other for thirteen years during her time in Kirkwall. To Varric, Artemis was a trusted ally, a great friend and a mystery all wrapped up in one.

“Aren’t you a little curious?” he asked her, rubbing his hands together before presenting them to the fire. “The young mage becoming a proclaimed Herald of Andraste?”

He shook his head, letting out a little sigh. “I’ve wrote enough tragedies to know when one’s coming. She’ll be a scapegoat when it all goes shit.”

Artemis narrowed her sapphire blue eyes at the fire, watching it slowly flicker and embers fly into the sky. “Many years from now, people are going to ask, ‘where were you when the Inquisition was reborn?’” she spoke remarked, sitting up straight and fixed her gaze on the dwarf. “What will you say _da’len?_ ”

He didn’t answer as she stood up, spotting a raven in the distance heading towards Haven. Sensing it was for her, she held out an arm as it drew closer and surely enough, the black bird landed on her outstretched arm and cawed in greeting.

She retrieved the letter attached to its leg and it took off towards the aviary, having done its job for now.

“What news from Kirkwall?” Varric asked as her eyes scanned the letter carefully, seeing it was written from her second-in-command, Anthros. It contained the usual status report, anything important, new recruits and his well wishes to hear her safe with Varric.

**_Lady Nightingale’s agents have been hard pressed to find and make contact with us. Might I suggest you dare reveal yourself to the Spymaster? I find it annoying, having to clear out her agents and send them with false leads to the Left Handed leader._ **

**_Emma Mi._ **

Artemis pursed her lips into a thin line, folding the letter back and storing it away into her pouch on her belt. “Leliana wishes to make contact with me? I will give her what she wants,” she muttered, turning away and heading off on her search for the red head.

She found her after a couple of minutes searching the small village and scowled at her upon seeing her. “Call off on that search of yours. You won’t find my men even _with_ your best agent.”

Leliana stood up straight, watching the elf in interest. “So you _are_ the infamous Lady Athena, leader of the Black Wolf,” she smirked, seeming smug that she was correct on her assumption.

Artemis leaned against the wooden beam, crossing her arms over her chest. “You also forgot to mention, Lady Hera of the Lympica Industries. I also enjoy tiny cakes, roasted nuts and my favourite season in winter. Anything else or are you going to continue to hunt down my men?”

“I never would have guessed that an elf would be the leader of a well-known assassin’s guild.”

Artemis shook her head in amusement, turning to stare out at the grey sky above, filled with clouds that seemed ready to let out another snow storm.

“The Black Wolf is not an assassin’s guild. Unlike the House of Repose, we help those who cannot help themselves, we aid those in need, defend the innocent and help rebuild what we can, where ever we can,” The blonde elf explained to the red head human slowly, concreting her belief in the broken guild she rebuilt. It had been no more than a guild filled with betrayal, corruption and orphans. When she took over from the last leader, Artemis turned it from just as assassin’s guild into a place where those who joined felt like they made a difference in the world.

Leliana smiled softly, holding out a hand towards her. “Well, the Inquisition would benefit greatly if we had your organisation behind us. Would you consider it?”

_When people ask where were you when the Inquisition was reborn, what will be your answer?_

Slowly, she grabbed Leliana’s hand with her own and shook on it firmly, creating a mutual trust between the two spymasters. When Artemis pulled away, Leliana voiced a question that had been on her mind.

“How did you disguise yourself as human? All of my reports spoke of Lady Hera being human,” the red head asked curiously, maintaining a steady eye contact as she raised a brow.

A smirk rose on her lips as she released her hair from its braid. She then ensured her small pointed ears were hidden underneath her hair as she tied it back into a low bun.  Leliana furrowed her brows as she watched the demonstration as the young woman left her hair in its current state.

“I will send a message to my second and inform him of our agreement,” Artemis informed Leliana, putting her hands on her hips. “Do I have your permission to have some of my men here at Haven?”

Leliana gestured for her to go with a nod of her head.

**oOo**

**_That Night…_ **

She was alone by the fire when Tatiana sought her out. She wasn’t doing any of the things that the mage had expected, like cleaning her arrows or fixing her bow.

No, Artemis was sitting against a wooden box and playing a song out of a wooden flute.

“May I join you?” Artemis paused and glanced over, finding the mage looking at her hesitantly. She shrugged and continued playing, allowing Tatiana to take that as a yes.

“I just wanted to extend my gratitude at your assistance back at the temple,” the brunette spoke and the elf stopped playing, watching her.

She noticed the way she sat with her back straight and poised; a large indication of noble background. Her hands were resting in her lap as she spoke calmly. It stumped her; how could she be so calm about everything after being in the Fade physically?

“It’s not something you should thank me for; I did what was necessary in the given situation,” Artemis replied, gesturing to her. “As did you.”

Tatiana smiled warmly, her eyes lighting up in an amused twinkle. “I think I got more than I bargained for when I agreed to represent the neutral party at the Conclave,” her smile faltered a bit as she let out a tired sigh.

“Is that why you were there?”

“Yes, I was part of a delegation sent from Ostwick in hopes that this rebellion would cease.”

Neither said anything for a moment and she resumed playing a soft harmony from her flute. Tatiana turned her head to stare up at the Breach in the sky, a peaceful moment she was allowed to have.

“May I ask, why were you there?” Artemis glanced back at her and found the Herald giving her full attention to her.  Instead of answering her question, Artemis raised a brow at her as she paused.

“Are you always this overly polite or is it you’re afraid you might offend me?”

Tatiana blinked before blushing in slight embarrassment and Artemis found herself chuckling at her innocent reaction. Placing the flute into her lap, Artemis sat up and smiled at Tatiana.

“I was there for two reasons. One was at the favour of a friend to spy on the meeting,” Artemis explained, leaning her head back against the box. “The other was to bring Varric’s sad ass back to Kirkwall.”

Tatiana seemed surprised as she nodded. “Varric told me you two knew each other quite well.”

She snorted, shaking her head. “That _da’len_ has been in my life for the last thirteen years. Despite his attitude, he’s a loyal friend and business associate.”

The two women talked for a while, Tatiana slowly growing more casual with the elf, and Artemis becoming slightly less guarded. It was a start to a long, unusual friendship that would overcome many things; a feeling Artemis had as she got to know Tatiana, or Ana as she would prefer, more.

Ana finished recounting a tale about her Harrowing and Artemis laughed, throwing her head back and finding great amusement in the wild tale.

As her laughter sub-sided, Artemis glanced at Ana with concern. “How are you holding up? You went from a delegate, to a prisoner, to the Herald of Andraste. I can only imagine how overwhelming it is for you.”

Ana shrugged her shoulders, leaning forward with her arms resting on her thighs. She moved a strand of her dark brown hair out of her way, placing it behind her ear.

“It’s a little unnerving, hearing them holding me in such high regard. But with these dark times, a little hope is needed,” Ana locked her eyes with hers. “And if I can _be_ that hope…”

Artemis leaned back and looked up at the dark sky. “ _Mala suledin nadas_ ; now you must endure,” she translated when she saw the puzzled look given to her from the human.

Ana nodded slowly, turning to the fire. “Now I must endure,” she repeated before falling silent for a few moments. “Will you accompany me to the Hinterlands?”

“When do we leave?”

“Cassandra said first light tomorrow.”

Artemis nodded, standing up and brushing the snow off of her. “ _Ma nuvenin.”_

Ana pulled a face, pursing her lips together. “What does that even mean?”

“As you wish,” Artemis answered with a smirk. “If you’re going to keep me around, learn to speak _my_ language as I have done with yours.”

* * *

**Song: Eyes Open by Taylor Swift**

**So...I finally got into Dragon Age and bought and played Inquisition. I've been in love with Solas from the start and wondered what if there was someone else who was the Inquistor? How would that romance play out if she wasn't someone in charge.**

**Ta dah! Meet the elf who fits my musing: Artemis Lavellan.**

**So hopefully you guys like the first chapter and rate and review it~!**

 


	2. Chapter Two: Immortals

** Chapter Two: **

** Immortals **

The following morning proved that their journey would be…interesting so to speak. As Artemis drew close to the front gate, spotting Cassandra glaring at Solas suspiciously whilst Varric seemed amused by it all and Ana was trying to lighten the mood.

“Artemis!” Ana called out, looking relieved at her presence. Instantly, Cassandra’s eyes snapped to hers as she glared daggers. Artemis sent her a challenging look, daring her to speak. “We’re all here so we should get going.”

“Understood,” Cassandra turned away from the elves and led the group, followed by Ana and Varric who began discussing various things as Artemis and Solas brought up the rear.

“Here I thought she was against me for being an apostate,” Solas spoke up with Cassandra far out of ear shot. “Perhaps there is a chance our Seeker does not share sentiments with elves?”

Artemis snorted as she walked. “I fear it is not with our race but who we choose to be; an apostate and a rouge.”

Hearing her answer, Varric shot her a grin. “If you’re a rouge, then what am I?”

“ _Banal_.”

Solas chuckled as Varric winked, having picking up few elvish words from his association with her. Artemis returned the wink with a satisfied grin of her own before glancing back at the elven male beside her.

“I heard you’ve studied ancient ruins,” Artemis spoke up, repeating the information she had gotten from Ana. She noticed the slight smile on the corner of his lips at her question.

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death,” he explained as they walked. “Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream of such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

Artemis frowned, glancing at him. “Isn’t sleeping exposed like that a bit…dangerous?”

“I _do_ set wards,” he answered her, like it was obvious. “And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.”

“I’m torn between impressed and slightly afraid that something such as that can be possible,” Artemis responded and he seemed to understand her reasons.

“I hope it is the former you feel, as it is not a common field of study for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning.”

He paused, smiling as softly as she had ever seen on his face. “The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would not trade it for anything.”

As they moved further southeast, the snow patches gradually disappearing and tree lines becoming thicker and greener. Artemis felt calmer, having left the chaotic war camp filled with high tension and returning to the serene of nature. She enjoyed winter but it could never compete with the crisp air, the smell of pine and grass.

The group followed Cassandra as she led them down the mountain, halting in the middle of a forest, with a small river running smoothly down past them.

“Perhaps we should stop for a break,” Cassandra suggested and the rest agreed. As Artemis, Solas and Cassandra began unpacking some food they received from the quartermaster; Artemis stood standing without giving any indication that she would join them.

“I’ll go scout the area,” she informed Ana who nodded, noticing Varric’s lack of surprise. As she turned on her heel to head back to the path they had come from, Cassandra called out to her.

“I don’t believe it to be necessary; the area is safe,” Cassandra informed her and Artemis placed a hand on her hip, leaning her weight on one foot.

“On the contrary, I believe it to be necessary. You can never be too careful, Seeker,” Artemis replied, lifting her chin as she stared at her. “Why don’t you stay here like a good warrior and keep an eye on the camp?”

“You presume to order _me_? You are a murderer! An assassin,” Cassandra spat, standing up and Artemis rolled her eyes, giving her a dismissive wave of her hand.

“There is no point in informing how wrong your assumption of me is. Clearly you believe baseless rumours over what you see in front of you,” she responded, turning on her heel and walking away from them, ignoring Ana’s voice calling out to her.

So there it was; the reason why Cassandra had been eyeing her with suspicion ever since she had arrived at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The warrior believed her to be an assassin, probably having heard from Leliana.

Upon her return, she found Varric holding out the dried ram strips and a wedge of cheese from her pack. Smiling, she gratefully bit into the cheese as she sat down next to him. A few feet away, Cassandra and Ana were discussing their journey.

Noticing his absence, Artemis’s eyes searched for Solas. “Where did Solas run off to?” she asked her dwarven friend who pointed to a few thickly branched trees a little off to their left. She could only make out his bald head.

Something felt…off.

Standing up, she jogged over to him without a word and found him staring up at the sky, seeming lost in thought. Cautiously, she drew closer until she was a few feet away from him.

“Something on your mind, _hahren_?” Artemis spoke softly, but witnessed him snapping out of his daze and he glanced at her.

“Just pondering, _da’len_ ,” he answered and her lips twitched slightly, her arms folded behind her back.

“I am not a _da’len_.”

“Then why refer to me as _hahren_?”

She paused and stared into his eyes. “They say the eyes are the window to the soul; your eyes tell me of your old, wise soul. Therefore, I say _hahren_ suits you perfectly.”

They fell quiet, listening to the silence offered to them both by the forest and nature itself. Hearing Ana’s voice, Artemis glanced at him.

“How long will you stay with the Inquisition?”

“Until the Breach is closed,” he answered before letting out a weary sigh. “I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike the Herald; I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but I am sure you understand my caution.”

Artemis stared at him, her eyes narrowed. “You came to help them, Solas. If they dare harm you I will—”

“You will do what? Send arrows and daggers at them?”

“No, I would stop them in any way I had to,” she answered and was surprised to find a small smile directed at her.

“Thank you, _da’len_ ,” he said before looking out at the scenery in front. “If this mess does not get sorted, I would have no place to rest my head and dream.”

“You cannot spend your entire life dreaming, could you?”

“No, in truth I have come to enjoy experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade,” he stated, leaning against the tree beside him.

Artemis tilted her head slightly to the side. “Oh? How so?”

“You train yourself to hit your target every time. The grace with which you move is an enjoyable side benefit,” he answered simply, gesturing to her with a wave of his hand. “You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I.”

She raised a brow at him. “You think I’m graceful?”

His eyes softened as he stared into her ice blue eyes. “Think it? No, I declare it. It is a subject not up for debate.”

She chuckled, taking a step forward with her arms clasped firmly behind her back and turned to him. “I hope you continue then, enjoying my…side benefits, _hahren_ ,” she grinned before heading back to their make-shift camp, feeling Solas’s eyes watching her depart.

**oOo**

The last arrow sank into the Templar’s chest, piercing through his armour and killing him instantly. Artemis lowered her bow as the barrier casted on her by Solas disintegrated as the others sheathed their weapons.

“I knew Kirkwall’s influence would extend far, but to witness it,” Artemis said quietly to Varric beside her. He didn’t say anything, but she knew he thought the same thing.

Inquisition filed into the Crossroads, helping to restore and remove the dead bodies. Refugees stepped out of their homes, seeing the danger had passed and began resuming their earlier activities.

Artemis shook her head. “They seem used to this.”

“They are no stranger to war, _da’len_ ,” Solas spoke up as Ana passed by, squeezing her shoulder before heading off to where Mother Giselle was tending to the wounded.

“Artemis,” Varric called and she glanced at him, seeing the look he gave her. She nodded and without a word, returned to the camp where Scout Harding was situated.

When she arrived, she called for some paper and a quill. The Requisition Officer handed her the supplies as she leaned against the desk.

**_Emma Mi,_ **

**_I need you to send some of our men to the Crossroads in the Hinterlands, close to Redcliffe. The war between rebel mages and Templars who abandoned their order is occurring here with innocent lives caught in the crossfire. Refugees urgently need the assistance._ **

**_Send one of the healers as well, preferably Helena. And commission some blankets from one of the fabric shops. Slap on our name for good measure. It’s time to make a difference out of the Free Marches._ **

**_Dareth shiral,_ **

Satisfied with her writing, she grabbed one of the nearby ravens and attached the small letter to its leg. Carrying it on her arm, Artemis stood on a nearby rock and whispered the destination to the raven before it flew off.

“Scout Harding,” Artemis called to the dwarf who turned around upon hearing her name. “Is there someone in charge of overseeing the safety of the refugees?”

“Corporal Vale,” she answered and the elf nodded, thanking her before re-joining the others back at the Crossroads. Ana was missing, indicating she was still occupied with Mother Giselle.

“And where did you run off to?” Cassandra questioned with a raised brow. She still was slightly suspicious of her, but during their trip to the Hinterlands, the two women came to an understanding after she informed Cassandra what Black Wolf truly was. She seemed hesitant to accept it, but eventually saw them in a different light.

“To send word to my second for men to arrive here,” she answered, placing a hand on her hip. “This place needs more than just Inquisition soldiers. I requested the presence of one of my best healers and for blankets to be commissioned by one of the fabric stores under my care.”

“The Purring Fur?” Varric asked and she shrugged her shoulders. “You didn’t specify?”

“I’m sure Anthros will know which one is best,” she waved off dismissively and Varric chuckled.

“Maker only knows how well that guild is in your absence…then again, with Locks acting as leader it might survive.”

“Your faith in my guild is overwhelming, _Durgen’len_.”

Ana marched towards them, smiling brightly as if she had won a game of Wicked Grace.

“What’s gotten you in such a good mood?” Artemis asked, crossing her arms across her chest. “I didn’t realise talking to a sister of the Chantry would make you smile.”

Ana frowned. “You don’t like talking to those of the Chantry?”

Varric snorted, laughing a little at the young woman’s question. Seeing her puzzled look, he cleared his throat. “She’s never been good with dealing with those of the Chantry.”

“I’ve never been good at dealing with anyone who would force their beliefs and rules down my throat,” Artemis retorted heatedly, looking away as she wanted no more words spoken on the discussion. Varric’s amused chuckle at her reaction made her lips pursed into a thin line.

“Mother Giselle suggested I travel to Val Royeaux and address the Chantry’s heretical claims personally,” Ana informed them confidently, a smile on her face. “Their power only comes from their united voice. Creating doubt would cause them to turn on each other and allow us more time to close the Breach peacefully.”

Cassandra gave a firm nod, seeming satisfied with the information. “In the meantime, we should see Corporal Vale. We need to acquire horses for the Inquisition from Horse master Dennet.”

Ana led the way, with Cassandra and Solas not far behind. Artemis took a step forward to follow, only for something small to crash into her right leg. Looking down, she spotted a small boy on his backside, wincing.

“You should be careful, _da’len_ ,” Artemis warned, crouching down and helping the child to his feet. She noticed a small, wooden toy side tied loosely to his belt and raised a brow. “And what is this?”

“My sword! I’m going to be a brave warrior and protect my Momma like that lady over there,” he pointed to where Cassandra’s figure disappear behind the corner.

“Oh, Seeker would just _love_ to hear that,” Varric snorted behind her and she shot him a look before placing a finger between the boy’s brows.

“A warrior must also use his head and _not_ run into people,” Artemis teased, standing up straight as tightened the strap that held her arrows. “Your mother is lucky to have such a brave warrior-in-the-making.”

The child’s eyes widened as a huge grin spread across his face and he nodded furiously. Waving goodbye, they parted ways with the young child and re-joined the others at one of the Inquisition camps at the Crossroads.

* * *

 

**Song: Immortals by Fall Out Boy**


	3. Chapter Three: Dried Up Youthful Miracle Paradise

** Chapter Three: **

** Dried Up Youthful Miracle Paradise **

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

She leaned against the wall, staring out at the distance. She had received word an hour ago that the men she had sent for would soon arrive from Kirkwall, after some split off to stay in Val Royeaux.

Fiddling with her long, blonde braid, Artemis let out a tired sigh and glanced up at the sky, her eyes staring straight at the Breach. It hung over her, as a reminder of what happened, what _will_ happen if Ana didn’t seal it for good.

 _Thank the Maker that I don’t carry the burden that she does,_ she thought with a little enthusiasm. She would have made a shit Herald of Andraste anyway. Honestly, it surprised her how well Ana was handling this. Artemis would’ve punched someone by now…

Her ears picked up the sound of her name and she found Cullen waving her over. Standing up, she walked towards him and noticed a small heard of grey, ranging from light to dark, marching towards them.

“I take it those are your men?” Cullen questioned and she nodded. “Leliana has informed you of where they can make camp?”

“Yes, everything has been taken care of,” Artemis answered and waited until they drew closer. The soldiers that had previously been training, now paused and watched onwards as the small legion of Black Wolf marched on.

When she saw a familiar tuff of red hair underneath the industrial silver-grey hood, Artemis grimaced slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Cullen, who gave her a puzzling look.

“Anthros must have sent Sebastion as my second here in Haven,” she explained with a sigh, a small smile on her face. “He’s a talented fighter but is often reckless and impulsive.”

“So he’s never on stealth missions?”

“Is it that obvious?”

When they arrived, many of the men and women fell to one knee and lowered their heads, along with Sebastion before rising. He lowered his hood, shooting Artemis a sharp tooth grin with his brown eyes filled with excitement.

“My lady,” Sebastion greeted respectfully before handing her two letters addressed to her. “Some of our men are stationed in the Hinterlands, assisting the refugees. Others returned to Val Royeaux to train under Kaldurr.”

Artemis studied the envelopes carefully, noticing both Anthros’s and Kaldurr’s handwriting. “Sebastion, this is Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces. Commander, this is Sebastion. He will be my second here at Haven.”

Commander Cullen outstretched his hand and Sebastion took it, shaking on it firmly before pulling away and turning to her expectantly. Artemis gestured as to where they could set up camp and observed quietly as her men began organising themselves.

“You have made a large contribution to the Inquisition. With your men and Leliana’s, our spy network has never been stronger,” Cullen commented before frowning, noticing a few of the Black Wolf members carrying staffs. “You have mages?”

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and gave a firm nod. “Black Wolf is filled with people of all races, skills and backgrounds. They needed a place to call home, a place where they can make a difference and I gave it to them.”

She gave him a sideways glanced, raising a brow at him. “Will having mages pose a problem to the Templars here?”

“They might find it…uncomfortable,” he grimaced before clearing his throat and barking orders for the soldiers to return to their training. Artemis shook her head before helping her men to set up camp.

She ordered a few to send word and greet Leliana whilst the rest put the tents up and set up one for her. Until now, she had been staying in a room at the Chantry and was glad to be able to get out of there. It felt suffocating, hearing the Chant of Light, watching priests moving around.

With the camp established, Artemis began establishing a routine and laying down the law with her group, to correspond with the Inquisition and Iron Bull’s mercenary group. When everything was sorted, she turned to the mages who had accompanied them.

“None of you are to go anywhere in Haven without an escort,” she held up a hand when a small protest began. “It is for your own protection. While the colour you wear may warn them, I fear some Templars here might still attack you. Please, for my own sake of mind and your safety.”

“Yes my lady,” one of them answered, the others nodding in agreement. Smiling, she dismissed them and headed to her tent, pulling out the letters and sat on her bedroll.

She opened the one from Anthros first, reading his explanation of why he sent Sebastion instead of someone like Ivory, a female dwarf who was a talented alchemist.

**_…By sending Sebastion, I had hoped it would offer additional protection for the mages stationed in Haven. The man is not only loud, but his very presence will put off the Templars who are foolish enough to attack our men. Ivory was clearly not happy with my decision and threatened several ice bombs to be thrown at me._ **

**_Dareth,_ **

**_Emma Mi._ **

_Of course she would,_ Artemis sighed, placing the letter aside as she recalled the dwarf who often made such threats and acted on them. She retrieved Kaldurr’s letter and opened it, reading what the male Qunari had to report.

**_Basalit-an,_ **

**_I have seen the Herald and I must say, she is not what I was expecting, sadly._ **

**_The Templars have denounced themselves from the Chantry, on the orders of Lord Seeker Lucius. This caused quite a shock to the Chantry and the Royans here in Val Royeaux. And that is not the only thing worth mentioning; Grand Enchanter Fiona made contact with the Herald. My sources tell me that an invitation to side with the mages was extended but it is unclear as to whether the Herald will consider it._ **

**_The balance of power has shifted greatly, I fear, not for the best. I sense unrest coming from Redcliffe._ **

**_I will train those who have been assigned to me in stealth, in hopes that this may assist you in some way._ **

**_Panahedan,_ **

**_Tal Kaldurr._ **

She stood up and ran out of her tent, heading through the front gate of Haven in her mad dash to Leliana. Ignoring those who stared, she found the red head leaning against the table and discussing something with an agent of hers.

“Leliana,” Artemis called, drawing the attention to her. Without another word, she handed the letter to the Left Hand and watched as she scanned it quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she dismissed the agent with them. When he had left, she turned to the elf.

“How accurate is this report?” she demanded as Artemis crossed her arms across her chest, leaning on her right side.

“Kaldurr has never been wrong in his reports, nor on his instincts. I learnt to trust them as I trust my own,” Artemis answered firmly, retrieving the letter and placing it in the pouch on her belt. “I’ll head to Redcliffe tomorrow and investigate this matter. If something is wrong, I’ll send word.”

Leliana tapped her lips with her left finger, seeming in deep thought. “Ana and the others should return by then. We’ll discuss this at the war table before you depart.”

“Understood,” Artemis nodded and went to leave but Leliana called out to her once more.

“Thank you for sharing this,” the spymaster smiled and Artemis returned it before heading back to her camp.

**oOo**

_Fire burning, devouring everything living and anything in sight. Those who stood against the never ending flames and army of demons sweeping the ground. Screams of horror, of pain erupted into the air._

_Artemis winced against the burning flame and turned, finding a lone figure standing on a rock, watching the chaos silently from his perch. His white hair, out and loose, flowed around his head as a breeze blew past._

_Slowly, she stood unsteadily to her feet, the smell of burning flesh and grass overwhelming her nose. She reached for her dagger but found it missing, along with her usual rogue armour of dark grey leather tights and halter-neck one sleeved armour made of iron and drakestone stopped just below her chest, exposing her stomach. A white silk fabric was wrapped around her neck, resembling a scarf. Her boots, knee-high were black along with her belt that held several pouches and the holder strapped to her thigh that often held her dagger._

_Instead, she wore a white robe that resembled typical robes worn by mages._

_“ **Now is the hour of our victory,** ” a deep voice echoed, followed by a dragon’s roar._

Artemis inhaled sharply; bolting right up from her bed as the after effects of the dream slowly left her. Her back was wet from the sweat, slightly cold now and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Standing up, she headed for the entrance of her tent and found the sun _just_ rising over the horizon. Exhaling slowly, she turned away and got dressed before heading up to the Chantry, surprised to find the council in session upon her arrival.

“You’re awake,” Ana smiled in relief, causing Artemis to raise a brow at her in question. She waved it off before resuming the discussion about whether to approach the mages or the Templars for help.

“The report given to Artemis indicated that there is something going on in Redcliffe, where the mages are,” Leliana addressed Cullen and Josephine, both who turned to the blonde elf.

Josephine hummed, nodding slowly. “It _would_ be worth investigating,” she agreed as Artemis placed a hand on her hip.

“Then it’s agreed then. I’ll head to Redcliffe since I’ve had dealings there previously and Ana will seek out the Templars,” Artemis spoke up, glancing at the human mage who nodded in agreement. “If whatever trouble Kaldurr fears is occurring in Redcliffe, it might have something to do with Ana. Better she stay away from the place.”

“You would seem less suspicious, Lady Athena,” Leliana smirked, using the elf’s alienage for her work. Artemis just rolled her eyes before turning to Cullen and Josephine.

“So we’re all in agreement then? Tatiana will address the Templars whilst Artemis heads to Redcliffe,” Josephine stated and the others nodded. As Josephine and Leliana began speaking about how to grab Lord Seeker Lucius’s attention, Artemis exited the chamber with Ana close behind her.

“How was Val Royeaux? As glorious as you imagined?” Artemis questioned as they slowly ambled their way out of the Chantry, passing a dark skinned woman in enchanter clothing. “Whose that?”

“Vivienne, an enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais,” Ana answered, smiling and waving in greeting to the mage who nodded. “And I was slightly disappointed with Val Royeaux….it was oftened described as fancier back in Ostwick.”

Artemis chuckled as they stood at the entrance of the Chantry. Ana chuckled as well before sobering up and narrowing her eyes in concern.

“Take Iron Bull with you and Solas as well. I don’t want you to be without a party to help in case something were to happen,” Ana told her firmly and the corners of Artemis’s mouth twitched slightly.

“ _Ma nuvenin_ ,” Artemis bowed her head mockingly and Ana rolled her eyes.

“I know what that means now.”

“Did you ask Solas?”

“…Perhaps.”

She grinned brightly before setting off to get her things ready to set off. As she saddled the white stallion, Solas noticed the frown etched onto her face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Artemis flinched, pulling out of her daze and blinking at him. “Solas? Is there something wrong?”

“No, _da’len_ ,” he shook his head and she frowned, watching him mount his own horse as Iron Bull did the same. The Qunari and the female elf exchanged puzzled looks at the apostate’s odd behaviour.

* * *

 

**Songs: Dried Up Youthful Flame by Old Codex and Miracle Paradise by PriPara**


	4. Chapter Four: Red Like Roses

** Chapter Four: **

** Red Like Roses **

Solas had been somewhat…silent during the ride to Redcliffe. She didn’t know what to make of it, but never pressed on the matter and gave him space. Instead, Artemis shared stories with Iron Bull whom seemed curious to know of her organisation.

“You’re not going to send any of what I told you to the Ben-Hassrath?” Artemis questioned as they dismounted their horses at the camp in Redcliffe Farms.

“Nah, I’ll just let them know you’re not a threat,” Iron Bull reassured her but saw her raised brow and sighed. “Look, the Ben-Hassrath have been investigating your organisation for fifteen years.”

She frowned. “Towards the end of Marcrit’s leadership?”

“Yeah, we were going to step in before more people died, but you beat us to the punch,” Iron Bull explained dryly and she shook her head. “Since then, a few agents have spent the last thirteen years trying to find out your identity.”

“And what did you find?”

“Fuck all. The only clear information gathered was that it was run by a woman under the name Lady Athena.”

The conversation was cut shortly as one of Leliana’s agents approached them, bowing politely at Artemis. “We’ve spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know no one here was expecting us.”

Artemis narrowed her eyes, frowning slightly. “I was under the impression that Grand Enchanter Fiona had been expecting us,” she responded, placing a hand on her hip.

The agent simply shrugged his shoulders. “If she was, she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.”

“Agents of the Inquisition, my apologises!” a male elven mage jogged towards them, bowing his head in greeting. “Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn’t arrived yet. He’s expected shortly.”

He turned his focus on Artemis who seemed less than pleased. “You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Trust me, I will,” she warned as he paled slightly before heading back into Redcliffe with haste. They watched him depart silently before Artemis turned to the agent.

“Send word back to Haven, let them know that we were not expected,” she ordered and he nodded, heading out of the gate. “I guess we were right to come.”

“There is a distortion in the Veil here. I feel it would be wise to investigate the cause,” Solas added as the three of them headed towards the tavern. Artemis saw refugees frightened, discussing whether they should flee Redcliffe in hushed whispers.

“I honestly can’t decide which is worst; here or the Crossroads,” Artemis commented quietly as they passed a crying child being comforted by their mother. She honestly felt horrible, witnessing so much destruction and so many lives ruined due to the actions of others.

 _I’m watching Kirkwall all over again…except the walls aren’t so prominent,_ she thought bitterly, clenching her fist slightly.

When they arrived at the tavern, the same elven mage who greeted them at the gates showed them inside. Standing there was a woman one could assume was Fiona, along with another female mage standing behind her.

“Welcome, agents of the Inquisition,” Fiona greeted them tensely. “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

Artemis pressed her lips together into a thin line. “You did; with your invitation given to the Herald in Val Royeaux.”

“You are not the Herald?”

“Try not to hide your disappointment.”

Fiona shook her head, frowning slightly. “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.”

Solas frowned at the Grand Enchanter. “I am sure it was you, unless you suggest someone is capable of looking and sounding exactly like you,” he pointed out.

“Exactly like me?” Fiona frowned and pursed her lips. “I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone…”

She shook her head and regained a cool composure. “Whoever or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already…pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

Iron Bull pulled a face. “You sold yourself to the Vint bastards? This right here is why you can’t trust mages,” he spat in disgust as Solas looked on, disappointed.

“I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter,” Solas added.

“As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you,” Fiona explained, an apologetic look on her face.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. “Divine Justina’s corpse is barely cold and you’ve already jumped at the chance to align yourself with the Imperium?” she spoke in a deadpanned tone, glaring at the elf.

“Most of Thedas blame us for the Divine’s death. The Templars attacks grew worse, and we mages had no allies,” Fiona defended herself, tearfully. “Either my people made a last stand here in Redcliffe, or we took the only offer of help extended to us. I _had_ to save them. I _had_ no other choice.”

“There is always a choice, Fiona,” Artemis countered just as the door opened behind them. Turning, her eyes found a man cloaked in red robes walking with a confident air about him.

“Welcome, my friends,” he greeted them, striding into the tavern. “I apologise for not greeting you earlier.”

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius,” Fiona gestured to the man, a bitter look on her face as she did, which did not go unnoticed by Artemis.

“The southern mages are under my command,” he informed her firmly before studying her closely. “And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade?”

Artemis crossed her arms. “No, I am not. The Herald sends her regards that she could not attend these negotiations. Unfortunately, she was rather sick and sent me instead,” she informed them, her eyes never leaving Alexius’s. She watched as his narrowed for a split second before relaxing.

“Ah, I hope she gets well. Shall we?” he gestured for her to follow as they sat at a table with the others watching on. “Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?”

Artemis glanced over and saw a younger man bearing similar features to Alexius.

“Pardon my manners. My son Felix, friends,” Alexius introduced his son, who bowed politely before turning to fetch the scribe at his father’s request.

“I’m not surprised the Herald would send you here. Containing the Breach is not a feat many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavour. Ambitious, indeed,” Alexius commented as she smirked.

“Well, when you’re dealing with a massive hole in the sky, I dare say one cannot start to think small,” Artemis responded pleasantly, giving him a fake smile.

Alexius leaned forward. “There will have to be—” he paused as Felix returned to them. She frowned at his faltering steps and stood up in time to catch him collapsing onto her. Feeling something prodding her hand, Artemis opened it and felt something being slipped into it.

“Felix!” Alexius cried out in worry as she helped him stand up straight.

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness, my lady,” Felix apologised profusely as his father guided him out of the tavern, calling an end to the meeting. Only when they disappeared, did Artemis uncurl her hand and read the hastily scribbled note.

**_Come to the Chantry. You are in danger._ **

She showed Solas and Iron Bull the note, watching their reactions before leaning against the wooden beam behind her. “Should we investigate it?”

“It could be a trap,” Iron Bull said but Solas frowned.

“I disagree; why else would Felix risk exposure if not to warn us?” Solas pointed out and she sighed, standing up straight. “We should at least see this through.”

Artemis nodded in agreement and led the way out of the tavern, heading towards the Chantry in Redcliffe Village. “At least one thing is certain, I’m glad Ana didn’t come.”

“It was a wise move, _da’len_ ,” Solas agreed as they approached the Chantry doors, opening it and finding a male mage dressed in foreign robes fighting off a demon and sending it back into the Fade…along with a small rift in the middle of the Chantry.

“Good! You’re finally here,” he called out sarcastically. “Now help me close this, would you?”

Artemis reacted fast, throwing a dagger straight into the head of a shade that appeared from the rift, behind the man. He seemed surprised and stepped back cautiously.

“ _Hahren,_ is there a way to contain this rift for now?” Artemis questioned Solas who nodded firmly. “Great, could you and Stranger here set it up? Bull and I will cover you.”

The man’s jaw dropped slightly. “You’re _not_ the Herald? What use are you then?”

Annoyed, she pointed an arrow at him and shot it, just missing his ear and sinking into the chest of another shade demon. She sent a glare and gestured for him to follow Solas. As the man jogged to the male elf, Iron Bull chuckled beside her, unsheathing his axe.

“Remind me to never mistaken you for the boss,” he commented as he charged in, fighting any demons that came through. She sniped from the back, keeping any that came close to the mages off of them with arrows and daggers.

It took about five minutes, but a strong ward was placed around the rift and kept the demons out, for now. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, handing Solas a mana potion and extending the same to the man.

“Now, with that contained for now,” Artemis spoke up, shooting the man a warning look. “Who in Andraste’s name are you?”

“Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous,” he bowed slightly, almost mockingly. “How do you do?”

Iron Bull growled in warning. “Watch yourself. The pretty ones are always the worst.”

Dorian seemed amused with this. “Suspicious friends you have. Might I have _your_ name since you are not the Herald?”

Artemis placed a hand on her hip. “Artemis, but you being from Tevinter might know the name Lady Athena of Black Wolf,” she informed him, watching the surprise wash onto his face.

“Yeah, a shocker isn’t it?” Iron Bull said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest, no doubt feeling the same shock as Dorian when he learnt one of her secrets.

Dorian quickly recovered and cleared his throat. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable—as I’m sure you can imagine.”

“I was expecting Felix here.”

“I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.”

“Is something wrong with him? It didn’t seem like it was just him pretending to faint.”

Dorian’s face darkened slightly. “He’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius being a mother hen, most likely,” he answered dismissively, seeming as if he did not want to discuss the matter further.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, mentally exhausted. “Just tell me what’s going on,” she ordered impatiently, the dream from this morning still weighing in the back of her mind.

“Look, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the rebel mages out from under you,” Dorian began explaining. “As if by magic, yes?”

She lifted her head from her hand, staring at him as Dorian continued.

“Which is exactly right.  To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

“He arranged it so he could arrive here just after the Divine died?” Artemis questioned and Dorian smiled, nodding his head.

“You catch on quick,” he commented but Solas shook his head.

“That is fascinating, if true…and almost certainly dangerous,” Solas voiced, earning a raised brow from Dorian before the Tevinter turned his attention back onto Artemis.

“You see the rift that we contain here? You can see how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down?” Dorian asked, gesturing to the small circles of yellow and green that were scattered about in the Chantry. “Soon there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unravelling the world.”

She looked at him sceptically. “I’d like more proof than, ‘magical time control! Just go with it!’”

“I _know_ what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic,” Dorian informed her snippily, seeming offended by her comment. “When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“He didn’t do it for them,” Felix pipped up, emerging from the shadows and nodding in greeting at them.

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian asked the other mage who shook his head.

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day,” he explained to Dorian before sparring her a glance. “My father’s joined a cult. Tevinter Supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori.’ And I can tell you one thing; whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to the Herald.”

“Now I’m _glad_ you made her stay away,” Iron Bull commented and she couldn’t help but agree as well.

Artemis maintained eye contact with Felix. “Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?” she wondered and he sighed tiredly.

“For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cult? Time magic? What he’s doing now is madness. For his own sake, you need to stop him,” Felix pleaded with her and she watched him carefully, the way he maintained eye contact, had his palms open….he was telling the truth.

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time. There’s already a hole in the sky,” Dorian added dryly, locking eyes with Felix.

“All this for Ana? And she couldn’t even be here,” Artemis muttered sarcastically, staring at the ground.

“Get her to send a fruit basket as an apology. Everyone loves those,” Dorian quipped before sobering up. “Now that you know your friend is the target, expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage.”

Artemis nodded before something dawned on her. “Will you be staying in Redcliffe then?”

“I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now,” Dorian shook his head before smirking. “But whenever the Inquisition is ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch.”

Artemis watched him disappear into the shadows before turning on her heel and marching out of the Chantry, her mind buzzing with the information and possible scenarios. There was one thing she was sure about:

She needed to return to Haven immediately.

* * *

 

**Song: Red Like Roses from RWBY Soundtrack**


	5. Chapter Five: Keeps Getting Better

** Chapter Five: **

** Keeps Getting Better **

**_A Week Later…_ **

Artemis leaned against the wall, watching as Cullen voiced his opinion on the situation in Redcliffe after giving her report. He seemed negative about seeking the mages, no doubt his past Templar life resurfacing.

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand,” Cassandra argued back at the blonde commander.

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste _by name_. It’s an obvious trap,” Josephine pointed out to them and Artemis watched Ana’s shoulders fall slightly.

“We cannot address the situation and conjure a plan if we fight amongst ourselves,” Ana told them firmly, eyeing Cullen as she spoke before glancing over her shoulder at Artemis. “You were there, what was he like?”

“A confident man who thought nothing of those he hurt in his quest to save his son, Felix, whom seemed to be stricken with a deadly disease,” she answered, standing up and heading to the table, standing beside Ana. “That circumstance alone would make any man desperate. He and his band of merry little cultists want you dead.”

“Of course they do,” Ana sighed, no longer surprised by all of this.

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Fereldan,” Cullen reminded them tensely. “It has repelled _thousands_ of assaults.”

He stared at Ana with slight fear that Artemis picked up on. “If you go in there you’ll die. And we’ll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.”

Leliana rolled her eyes, keeping her arms crossed behind her back. “And if we don’t even _try_ to meet Alexius, we lose the mages. And leave a hostile foreign power at our doorstep.”

“Even if we _could_ assault the keep, it would all be for naught. An _Orlesian_ Inquisition army marching into Fereldan would provoke a war. Our hands are tied,” Josephine diplomatically pointed out to all of them, causing the others to fall silent for a moment.

“The magister—”

“—Has out played us,” Cullen cut off Cassandra’s argument. Artemis caught Ana looking at her in the corner of her eye and turned, exchanging a glance with her.

“We can’t just give up. There has to be something we can do,” Ana pipped up, looking at each of the advisors pleadingly, hoping one of them could offer a solution.

“He won’t stop coming after her if we refuse,” Artemis pointed out to them, remembering the way he narrowed his eyes when she informed him of Ana’s absence. He didn’t seem pleased….

“Where is the Arl of Redcliffe? I’m sure he’d help us get his castle back,” Ana said and Josephine pursed her lips together.

“After he was displaced, Arl Teagan rode straight for Denerim to petition the Crown for help,” The Ambassador informed them. “I doubt he’ll want our assistance once the Fereldan army lays siege to his castle.”

Leliana suddenly looked up, her face alert. “Wait….there is a secret passage into the castle; an escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops but we could send agents through,” she suggested to them.

“Too risky,” Cullen shook his head. “Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister.”

“ _That’s_ why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.”

“Focus their attention on Trevelyan while we take out the Tevinters. Risky but it could work. My only concern is your safety,” Cullen addressed this to Ana who bit her bottom lip.

An idea brewed inside Artemis as she turned to them. “I could pose as Ana, as a precaution,” she informed them and Cullen frowned at her.

“You look nothing like her and they already know you’re not the Herald,” he gestured to her and she rolled her eyes before looking at Leliana.

“There’s a reason your reports described a human and why so many never knew my face,” Artemis told the red head before addressing all of them. “A talented alchemist of mine can create a potion that allows me to take the appearance of someone else, voice and all. I brought some with me if the need to use it ever arose.”

Josephine’s eyes widened at the revelation. “H-How long does this potion last for…exactly?”

“Three hours is the longest she’s been ever to create,” Artemis answered with a shrug of her shoulders before regarding Ana who was staring at her, equally shocked. “But this will provide additional security to you. I’ll look and speak like you, but your thoughts and your mark will still be yours.”

“And fortunately, you’ll have help.”

Artemis groaned and glanced over her shoulder, finding Dorian striding into the room with an agent running close behind him. He heard her groan and winked at her.

“Don’t be like that, Artemis. I rather enjoyed our last meeting,” he told her and she rolled her eyes.

“That makes one of us,” she replied dryly, kicking the door lightly to close it.

“You’re spies will never get past Alexius’s magic without my help. So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along,” Dorian informed Cullen who closed his mouth, ceasing his protest for the moment.

He turned away from Dorian and addressed Ana once more. “This plans puts you at the most risk—even with Artemis’s potion. We cannot ask you in good conscious to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you would rather not play the bait.”

Ana shook her head. “No, Artemis is right. This magister will not rest until he has me. I cannot involve innocent people if he has a problem with me. We’ll go to Redcliffe, using all of the plans combined,” she told them, earning nods and grim smiles.

Artemis uncrossed her arms and took a step back. “Then come to my tent to grab the potion,” she told Ana who agreed, ending the meeting and following the elf to her tent just outside of the walls of Haven.

Artemis caught note of Ana observing the members of Black Wolf who were training with the soldiers before ducking into her tent. She heard the mage suck in a breath, surprised by the simple furnishing or lack of.

“ _This_ is your tent?” Ana asked, studying. “It’s…quaint.”

Artemis laughed as she crouched over a black chest, opening it and grabbing two small vials containing clear liquid. “My apologises _princess_. At least it’s cleaned for you.”

Ana rolled her eyes as Artemis handed her one. “What…am I supposed to do with this?”

“You’ll need something of mine and same goes for me,” Artemis explained how it worked. Both women supplied two strands of their own hair and placed it in the other’s vial. She then had Ana heat them up a little with some fire magic and watched as Ana’s face lit up, watching as her vial’s liquid turned a yellow-golden colour. “Hmm, I didn’t think mine would be so colourful.”

“What does that mean?” she asked, noticing the vial in Artemis’s hand turn a light blue.

“You know I asked Ivory the same question, she went on about some nonsense of, ‘how it reflects your personality and magical abilities.’ Stuff that didn’t make sense,” she clinked her vial against Ana’s before removing the rubber cork. “Bottoms up.”

Ana wrinkled her nose before doing the same and throwing the potion down her throat. When she swallowed, immediately she coughed slightly, bending over and wheezing slightly.

“That was horrid!” she complained as Artemis raised a brow.

“Now that’s just hurtful,” the elf pouted before remembering something. “I forgot to mention…it’s going to hurt the first time.”

Ana’s eyes widened before glaring at her. “You could have tol—fuck!” she cried out, no doubt feeling the excoriating pain and collapsed onto her knees.

Artemis clenched her jaw, closing her eyes and leaning against chest as she felt a thousand bolts of lightning running through her blood. Her bones broke and reconstructed themselves at a rapid pace. She muttered a few curses under her breath, waiting for the transition to finish. Ana was crying out in pain, swearing at Artemis with a mouth that would make Iron Bull proud.

After a few moments, the lightning passed, along with the feeling of her bones reconstructing gone. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself collapsed onto the ground in front of her.

“Ana?” Artemis spoke with the mage’s voice instead of her own.

“I swear to the Maker, I would rather let a demon attack me than go through that again,” Ana choked out, slowly sitting up with Artemis’s assistance. Her eyes, Artemis’s blue ones, widened when she saw her in front. “It worked…”

Artemis raised a brow. “You doubted me?” she asked, slightly offended as they stood up and examined themselves.

Pulling a face, she shook her head and placed a hand on her hips. “I look terrible in that apprentice coat!” Artemis complained as Ana smirked at her.

“I look incredible in those tights,” she hummed before glancing at her chest. “There is so much room now.”

Artemis scowled, poking at Ana’s larger chest that now adorned as on hers. “Yeah well yours makes things a little tighter,” she muttered before gesturing to leave. Without a moment to waste, they left the tent and Artemis was amused to watch members of Black Wolf showing their respect to Ana.

“What’s the bet that they’ll freak out when they see this?” Artemis asked as they entered the Chantry, heading straight for the council where the voices of Cullen, Leliana and Josephine echoed.

“Quite high I can imagine.”

“My bet is Josephine will freak first.”

Ana grinned and opened the door, revealing themselves to the council and watching their reactions in amusement. Josephine covered her mouth and murmured something; Cullen did a double take and swore, Leliana seemed impressed while Cassandra looked like she was told the Maker wasn’t real.

“So? How do we look?” Artemis asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Like each other,” Cassandra answered dryly, not seeming one bit amused by it all.

“By the Maker, how is this possible?” Cullen demanded and Ana gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s fine, it just took a strand of hair,” she answered, smiling brightly and Josephine snorted, glancing at Artemis.

“I didn’t know you could smile,” she commented and Artemis scowled at her, unamused by the assumption. “And this will last for three hours?”

She shook her head. “No, this was just a small dose. It’ll wear off in an hour and the process won’t be as painful,” she added, sparring Ana a glanced who raised a brow.

“Really? Because you didn’t seem to mind not telling me right away that it was going to be ten times worse than getting punched in the face.”

“I could have been a bitch and not told you,” Artemis warned her before discussing a few more things with the council. After that, at Leliana’s suggestion, the two women left and decided to wander around Haven to get used to being addressed as the other.

 _I wonder…_ Artemis paused and changed her course, heading for a certain elf and wanting to see if she could get an answer out of him. She wondered why he had been…different during their trip to Redcliffe but he seemed fine on the way back. _Maybe Ana could get the answer from him…_

“Solas,” Artemis greeted, still adjusting to hearing Ana’s voice instead of her own. Solas smiled and nodded at her, his arms behind his back.

“Ana, a pleasure as always. What can I do for you?” he asked and she recalled Ana always smiled and smiled warmly at him.

“I’ve noticed you aren’t yourself lately. Are you all right?” Artemis asked him in concern and he sighed.

“I fear that Artemis has been having nightmares as of late,” he answered and gave her a knowing look. “You must have felt the way her mind called out to you. Her _elgar_ seeking assistance.”

 _Wait, he felt it?_ She frowned but shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I haven’t felt a thing.”

“It must because my tent is close to hers, but I felt her distress and ventured into the Fade to find what has been causing her grief,” he shook his head, shoulders slumping slightly.

Artemis’s jaw dropped slightly before she clenched her fists. “You went into my—her head without permission? Does she even know you were there?”

“No, I have told her nothing,” he responded and raised an eyebrow. “But I believe she is aware of it now. Isn’t that right, _da’len?”_

 _“Dirthara-ma_ ,” Artemis swore, dropping the act seeing as Solas saw through it. “Dammit Solas, why didn’t you tell me? You had no right snooping through my mind!”

“Is it wrong to help you when you need it? I sensed your distress and only endeavoured with the intention of providing assistance to these nightmares that plague your mind,” Solas countered calmly and she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. “ _Abelas ma, falon_ it was wrong of me and I see the error of my actions, but I will not hesitate to do it again.”

Artemis turned back and gazed at him, seeing the conviction in his eyes. Sighing, she waved it off and glanced at the sky. “Fine, but actually show up for once? I haven’t seen you yet.”

Solas smirked a little, an all-knowing-look in his eyes. “Oh, but you have,” he responded cryptically and did not elaborate on the matter.

**oOo**

**_Three Days Later…_ **

**_At Redcliffe…_ **

The four of them strode into the chambers, finding numerous Tevinter guards standing by with their faces hidden behind masks, with Artemis disguised as Ana leading them.

“Announce us,” Artemis ordered as a blonde man dressed in a simple tunic and trousers walked down the steps and bowed politely before eyeing the three behind her.

“The magister’s invitation was for Mistress Trevelyan alone. The rest will wait here,” he informed them and she narrowed her eyes.

“Then I’ll stay here,” she countered and saw the displeased look on his face by her response. She challenged him with her eyes, daring for him to make a comment but none came as he turned and led them up the stairs.

Alexius sat upon his throne, with Felix standing right beside him and Fiona below. Ana stayed close to Artemis, something they agreed upon before coming to Redcliffe Castle.

“My lord magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived,” the blonde man announced and Alexius smiled pleasantly at her. She caught him quickly eyeing Ana behind her, narrowing them a bit as well.

“My friend, it is so good to finally meet you,” Alexius stood up, smiling. “I trust you are feeling better?”

“Yes thank you,” Artemis answered politely, flashing him a small smile.

“I’m sure we can work out an arrangement that is equitable to all parties.”

Artemis took a step forward, folding her arms behind her back as Fiona spoke up, “Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?”

“Fiona you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not _trust_ me with their lives,” Alexius reminded her firmly and Artemis raised a brow.

“If the Grand Enchanter wants to be a part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition,” Artemis announced and Fiona bowed her head in thanks.

Alexius narrowed his eyes and turned away, slowly walking back to his sit. Once he sat down, all pleasantries flew out the window.

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?” Alexius asked her and Artemis thought of the answer that would seem…the most Ana-ish response she could give.

“The Inquisition has the backing of many Orlesian nobilities,” Artemis offered to Alexius, having little doubt he’d take it. “No doubt we could find a suitable compensation.”

“I’m not sure what the Orlesian nobility would have to offer that I don’t already possess.”

Felix turned to his father, tired of the charade. “She knows everything, father.”

“Felix…what have you done?” Alexius demanded of his son as Artemis stepped in.

“Your son is concerned that you’re involved in something terrible,” she told him, recalling how desperate Felix looked and sounded when he begged her to save his father from the madness he drove himself to.

Alexius’s face twisted in disgust. “So speaks the thief! Do you think you can turn my own son against me?” he sneered and stood up. “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark—a gift you don’t even understand and think you’re in control? You’re nothing but a mistake.”

“Not exactly the first time someone’s told me that,” Artemis shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

“If you know so much, enlighten us,” Ana spoke up, having stayed silent for a while. “Tell me what this mark on her hand is for.”

Alexius glared at Ana, seeming to remember the blonde elf from previously. “It belongs to your betters, you wouldn’t begin to understand its purpose.”

“Father listen to yourself!” Felix stepped forward, shooting his father a look of deep concern. “Do you know what you sound like?”

“He sounds exactly like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be,” Dorian pipped up, stepping into the room from the left.

“Dorian,” Alexius spat bitterly. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its old ashes.”

“That’s who you serve?” Ana frowned, standing beside the rogue. “The one who killed the Divine? Is he a mage?”

“Soon, he will become a god,” Alexius announced and Artemis rolled her eyes. “He will make the world bow to mages once more—we will rule from the Borec Oceans to the Frozen Seas.”

Fiona looked furious beyond belief. “You can’t involve my people in this!” she cried out, outraged at what Alexius will do with her rebel mages.

“Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen,” Dorian reminded him firmly as Alexius turned away. “Why would you support this?”

“Stop it Father. Give up the Venatori,” Felix pleaded with Alexius as Artemis caught Tevinter soldiers dying silently in the corner of her eye. It meant that Leliana and a mixture of Black Wolf and Inquisition agents were inside the castle.

She had missed the exchange between the father and son, but noticed Alexius order the Venatori to apprehend them. However, he took a step back once he realised his men were dead and agents were in the room.

“Looks like your men are dead, Alexius,” Artemis pointed out and he glared murderously at her.

“You are a mistake,” he hissed, activating an amulet that lit up in dark green lights. “You should never have existed.”

“No!” Both Dorian and Ana cried out, with the male mage countering the magic with his own and Ana pushing her out of the way. Artemis fell onto the ground from the shove and looked up in time for the two to disappear into thin air.

“Ana!” she screamed, watching as a scotch mark appeared onto the ground. “You son of a bitch!”

Alexius took a couple of steps backwards, seeing the furious woman stalking towards him as she pulled her dagger out. However, despite her intention to cut his throat, Artemis was interrupted by a green portal erupting between them.

“You’ll have to try better than that, Alexius,” Dorian’s voice spoke as the portal disappeared; revealing the male mage and Ana—back to her normal self. Seeing he was defeated, Alexius fell to his knees as Ana glared at him.

“Surrender now,” she ordered and he barely spared her a glance.

“You won. There is no point extending this…charade,” he glanced up at his son, shaking his head with remorse. “Felix.”

Felix crouched down and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s going to be all right, Father.”

“You’ll die.”

“Everyone dies.”

Alexius hung his head in defeat, allowing himself to be escorted out by Inquisition agents as Solas glanced between the two Ana’s.

“A rare sight, people might mistake you for twins _da’len_ ,” he commented and she smirked, raising a brow.

“Perhaps, but we all know I’m the prettier one,” Artemis responded, earning a few laughs as Fiona looked confused. “Don’t try and figure it out Fiona; it’ll give you a terrible headache.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with,” Dorian spoke just as armoured soldiers marched into the room and took up positions close to the beams. “Or not…”

A man with blonde hair strode in, Artemis recognising him as King Alastair of Fereldan. “Grand Enchanter, imagine how surprised I was to learn that you had given Redcliffe Castle away to a Tevinter Magister.”

“King Alastair,” Fiona rushed quickly, bowing immediately.

“Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Art Teagan,” he added tensely, emphasising on the arl’s name.

“Well, at least we know the arl made it to Denerim,” Artemis murmured to Ana who hummed in agreement, standing beside her.

“—I know what you intended,” King Alastair’s shoulders slumped slightly. “I wanted to help, but you’ve made it impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcome in Fereldan.”

Fiona’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. “But we have _hundreds_ who need protection! Where will we go?”

Ana walked forward, placing a gentle hand on Fiona’s shoulder. “We could offer you protection; after all we did come for mages to close the Breach,” she reminded her.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?” Fiona questioned as Dorian raised a brow.

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is _better_ than that, yes?” he pointed out as Cassandra pursed her lips.

“I suggest conscripting them. They’ve proven what they will do given too much freedom,” the Seeker reminded them as Solas looked at Ana.

“They have lost all possible supporters. The Inquisition is their only remaining chance for freedom,” Solas countered Cassandra’s argument and Ana turned to Artemis for advice.

She shrugged her shoulders. “We need them as allies if we want to close the Breach.”

Ana returned her gaze to Fiona, smiling warmly. “We would be honoured to have you fight as our allies at the Inquisition’s side.”

“I pray that the rest of the Inquisition honours your promise then,” Fiona said.

“The Breach threatens all of Thedas, we cannot afford to be divided now,” Ana told her firmly, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “We cannot fight without you. Any chance of success requires your full support.”

King Alastair nodded in agreement and gave Fiona a hard stare. “I’d take that offer if I were you. One way or another you are out of my kingdom.”

Fiona glanced at the ground, pondering for a few moments before snapping her eyes back to Ana’s. “We accept, it would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed; you will not regret giving us this chance.”

Artemis watched her walk away before sighing and stretching her arms above her head. “With that all said and done, we should be heading back to Haven. Maker knows what Sebastion has done with my men,” she spoke up, and Ana shook her head.

“How long until you no longer have my face?” she asked her and Artemis shrugged.

“I’d give it another hour or so. Trust me; I’m not exactly thrilled to have your voice coming out of my mouth either, _falon_.”

Ana visibly shuddered. “Please don’t talk elven with my face.”

* * *

**Song: Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera**

 


	6. Chapter Six: Ambiguous

** Chapter Six: **

** Ambiguous **

_She stood still, breathing quietly from behind the tree. A few meters away, standing in the meadow, was a halla eating grass peacefully, completely unaware of her presence. Artemis drew back her arrow, taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes firmly on the gentle creature._

_“Ar lasa mala revas,” she murmured softly, intending to release the arrow when the halla suddenly looked up, its ears raised in alert. Without warning, it quickly sprinted off into the distance, forcing her to curse. “Dammit.”_

_She turned around, only to have a blast of icy wind hit her face. Artemis quickly covered her face with her arms and lowered them when the wind had passed. Her eyes widened as the once luscious green forest was now covered in blankets of snow. Gazing up, the sky was now covered in dark grey clouds, looming over her._

_Something wet hit her cheek and she touched it, finding it red._

_“Blood?” she whispered, finding more and more red drops hitting the snow until it was soon pelting down with blood. Artemis hide under a tree, watching in horror as a figure stood further ahead, shrouded in white._

_“ **I’m Cole. I came to warn you, to help,** ” a young man’s voice echoed throughout the forest as she crouched down to the ground, keeping a firm eye on the figure. “ **People are coming to hurt…probably already know….the Templars come to kill…** ”_

_She took a few steps forward, spotting a pack of wolves watching warily from the side._

_“ **The red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him…he knows….took his mages…** ”_

_The wolves howled in warning as flickering lights peeked out from the icy wind, behind the figure. Artemis narrowed her eyes, keeping a steel grip on her bow._

_“ **He’s very angry that you took his mages…** ”_

Her eyes flew open.

Artemis stared at the ceiling of her tent, catching her breath. While that particular dream wasn’t as intense as the last one, it still gave her chills….especially with the warnings.

Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes just as Varric strolled into her tent.

Varric smirked. “Finally up I see?” he commented as she removed the blanket from her body, standing up.

“Did your mother not teach you that’s it’s improper to barge into a lady’s tent without permission?” Artemis questioned light heartedly, washing her face in the small wooden bowl and attaching her armour back onto her body. She washed her face a second time, feeling refreshed.

“Yeah, among other things,” he answered, winking at her. “But there’s nothing you’ve got that I haven’t seen already.”

“Or wrote about.”

Varric chuckled at her response before giving her a concerned look as he noticed something off. A frown etched onto his face. “Did you have another one?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Artemis nodded as she stared at her reflection in the water. “This one felt like…one of _them_ ,” she whispered, closing her eyes briefly before standing up and finding Varric tensed up.

“Shit…what was it?”

“It was a warning, perhaps from a spirit. It said that people were going to get hurt, something about Templars and the Elder One,” she answered, shaking her head and exiting her tent. She continued explaining it to Varric as she received various reports from her messengers as they headed into Haven.

By the end of it, Varric just looked exhausted.

“I can’t decide who’s got it worse: you or Ana,” Varric muttered, shaking his head as they watched the Breach, along with the rest of Haven. It wouldn’t be long now until it was closed; Ana, Cassandra, Solas and a small force of the mages from Redcliffe departed yesterday for the Breach. “So…when this all ends...”

“I’ll probably head back to the Free Marches and see them,” Artemis answered after a few moments of silence. Varric, Anthros and one other person in all of Thedas knew her true identity. “It’s been thirteen years since I last saw them. You?”

Varric shrugged his shoulders. “Head back to the Free Marches and help out those who need it…probably head back to Kirkwall as well,” he responded as they fell silent.

People around them were either staring up at the sky as well, or getting on with their tasks. Eventually Sebastion joined them and spoke animatedly with the dwarf who seemed more than willing to discuss the fine arts of Wicked Grace.

“You’ve got to learn to watch people’s faces, find their tells before you decide to call their bluffs,” Varric told the red head warrior who frowned. “There’s no help for someone like you; you wear your thoughts on your face Ginger.”

Sebastion’s cheeks went red with embarrassment as he looked to Artemis for help but she simply ignored it. In the middle of their bickering, she heard someone call her name and turned around, finding Vivienne strutting towards her.

“Artemis, darling,” Vivienne greeted politely. “I have something that might interest you.”

Artemis raised an eyebrow but took the piece of paper without a word. Reading it, she found herself slowly appreciating Vivienne more and more; even if they didn’t really talk much. The First Enchanter socialised more with Ana than her and that was perfectly fine.

“I’m surprised and grateful that you’ve given me this,” Artemis admitted before glancing at the mage. “But I can’t help but wonder what do you get out of this?”

“My dear, it matters not what I obtain by her demise. I am thinking of the innocent lives involved,” the dark skinned woman informed her firmly before heading back to the Chantry.

Artemis watched her for a moment before grabbing a nearby Black Wolf scout and informing them to send the black fabric to Val Royeaux guild. The woman bowed before heading off in the direction of the camp.

An explosion in the sky caused the entire village of Haven to fall silent as a green light shot up into the Breach, before causing it to expand and disintegrate. A few moments passed in silence, before the sound of cheers erupted.

It was a relief.

The Breach was closed.

**oOo**

She pulled away from Dorian, laughing as the song finished and changed into a slower one. They moved off to the side, watching in amusement as Sera made a fool of herself but earned laughs from the villagers.

“It’s good to see everyone in high spirits,” Dorian commented, crossing his arms across his chest as they watched. “All the melancholy here was making me a bit depressed.”

Artemis stared at the bon fire. “It’s far from over. Now the Inquisition will investigate what caused the Breach and find those responsible.”

“You’re not staying?”

“The Breach is closed….there’s nothing left for me.”

Dorian raised a brow and opened his mouth to speak when the warning bells suddenly went off. The entire village came to a halt, the music dying down as the two of them found Cullen running past.

“Forces approaching! To arms!” he shouted and they exchange a look before running after him. Dorian had to stop by his tent near her camp to grab his staff, but soon the two of them were at the gate with Ana, Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine. “—Watch guard reporting. It’s a massive force, bulk over the mountain.”

“Under what banner?” Josephine questioned as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

“None.”

“None?” she asked, her eyes widened in shock as Ana studied the front gate carefully, her staff at the ready. Something exploded behind the gate, followed by a voice that confirmed Artemis’s worse fears.

“I can’t come in unless you open!”

Her eyes widened and Dorian noticed this immediately. “What is it?” he asked her quietly and she swallowed, glancing at him.

“I’ll explain later,” she answered, walking to Ana. “But this isn’t good.”

Ana gestured to the gate and the two of them opened it, revealing a Templar collapsing with a mysterious boy with a large hat behind him. The two women and Cullen ran towards him, stunned while Artemis kept an eye on the incoming troops.

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you, to help,” Cole spoke urgently, glancing behind him briefly before settling his grey eyes on Ana. “People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.”

“What is this? What’s going on?” Ana demanded as Artemis unsheathed her daggers. Her bow and arrows were back at her tent and she didn’t have time, nor could she afford to grab them.

“Templars are coming,” Artemis cut off Cole, staring hard at the female mage.

“Templars?” Cullen spoke up in outrage. “Is this the Orders response to our talks with the mages? To attack blindly?”

“No,” Artemis shook her head and Cole informed them.

“The Red Templars went to the Elder One,” Cole spoke before turning back to Ana. “You know him? He knows you. You took his mages.”

Ana shook her head, completely confused as Cole began speaking at a rapid tone. Eventually, Artemis stepped in and silenced the boy by ordering him stay by her.

“Cullen! Give me a plan. Anything you can think of,” Ana begged him as his eyes narrowed down at the ground before turning to them.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we _must_ control the battle,” Cullen spoke firmly. “Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can.”

He then turned to the mages, giving them orders as Ana glared up at the massive force marching towards them. Her emerald eyes, usually filled with warmth were now cold. Honestly, it frightened Artemis a little.

“Artemis, you think those trebuchets will work?” The brunette mage asked the elf, who studied them closely before nodding.

“You take Solas, Cassandra and Sera and get those trebuchets working,” Artemis ordered her, taking a couple of steps forward. “Iron Bull, Dorian, Varric and a few of my men will keep them occupied so nothing interrupts you. Any questions?”

Ana shook her head, smiling a little which Artemis did the same before they executed their plan. She wasted no time ordering her men into position; majority of them staying in Haven and defending the people whilst a small few assisted the soldiers and her group.

“Let’s go!” Artemis shouted, running past the trebuchets and engaging the enemy along with the others. As Dorian provided supports in barriers, freezing the enemies and setting them on fire, Varric executed them from a distance with Bianca. It was Artemis and Iron Bull who fought close combat with the Templars.

“Artemis, behind you!” she heard Dorian shout and she side stepped in time to miss an axe coming down on her head. Spinning around, Artemis disarmed the knight and cut his throat quickly before dodging an arrow that whizzed by her cheek.

Before she could do anything to stop the archer who knelt down a little further off to the left, an arrow sunk into his chest. Artemis grinned over her shoulder, finding Varric smirking at his kill.

Rocks thrown from the trebuchets flew above them, hitting the mountains as fast as they could. Tension and desperation filled the air as everyone worked and fought as hard as they could to defend Haven and her people.

One last rock collided into one of the mountains and caused an avalanche, creating waves of snow speeding down the mountain side and burying the army deep underneath its cold blanket.

Artemis sunk her knife in the chest of one more archer before looking up, grinning at their victory as cheers erupted into the air. Varric caught her eye and raised a fist into the air, sharing a shit-eating grin with his favourite elf.

She turned, heading back up to the others when a high pitched, dragon cry rang throughout the valley. The entire village froze, listening carefully. The earth shook, a blast of red energetic fire exploded the west of Haven; where the others were.

“I believe that’s an archdemon,” Dorian called, shrinking back and gripping his staff tighter.

“Thanks for the observation Sparkles!”

Artemis swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment before running back to the gate, shouting for everyone to follow. The archdemon continued to circle around them in the air, its eyes boring into their backs. Cullen was at the gate ushering those were had been previously fighting inside. As their group passed, fear crippled her as she noticed the absences of Ana and Solas.

“Why haven’t they returned? They were closer to the gate,” Artemis demanded the blonde commander who opened his mouth to retort when Ana sprinted into the gate, Solas and Cassandra not far behind as Sera brought up the rear, swearing the entire time.

“I didn’t think we’d be fighting a freakin’ archdemon!” Sera spat, sending a glare to Ana who ignored it, turning to Cullen expectantly.

“We need everyone back to the Chantry!” Cullen announced, taking a few steps forward before eyeing Ana. “It’s the only building that might hold against…that beast!”

He then glanced at Artemis, narrowing his eyes. “At this point, just make them work for it.”

Ana’s eyes harden as she turned to the elf, not an inch of kindness within those emerald eyes. “Make sure to give them hell,” she ordered her and Artemis was only too happy to oblige.

As the group made their way to the Chantry, they stopped and rescued villagers and workers whilst killing any Red Templars that happened to break through. Chancellor Rodrick was for once being kind and ushering everyone to shelter, despite the bleeding wound on his side.

“Move!” Chancellor Rodrick called out painfully, limping slightly. “Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!”

Artemis rushed in and found Sebastion waiting for her, a frown on his face and his lips pursed into a thin line. “I never thought to see an archdemon up close…”

“None of us did,” she muttered, walking past and heading towards the back where the entire village was stored away, in a panic. Many voiced their opinions, some crying out in fear. Mothers had their children buried into their sides, frightened. Men were grumbling or muttering about the archdemon and how they were all going to die.

“They are frightened…too many voices….too loud,” a soft voice spoke up behind her and Artemis turned, finding Cole helping the chancellor walk.

“Athena, there is a secret path…that we can use,” Chancellor Rodrick informed her in a weak voice and she nodded before letting out a high pitched whistle, causing everyone to groan and cover their ears.

“Everyone prepare to evacuate. Cole and Chancellor Rodrick will show you a way out of the Chantry,” Artemis spoke loudly, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. “Now, I know you are all scared, frightened even. But in order for everyone to come out of this alive, I need you to calm down and follow instructions.”

She was met with silence and expectant looks as Chancellor Rodrick began leading the way, with Cole support him every step he took. Slowly and calmly, the Chantry was being emptied as everyone filed out in an orderly manner.

She turned and found Ana missing, along with a few soldiers and Cullen marching towards her as the villagers began exiting quickly now.

“Where’s Ana?” Artemis demanded and Cullen shook his head.

“She’s going to keep the archdemon and that Elder One distracted while we evacuate Haven—don’t go after her,” he grasped her arm when she turned to head out and she looked at him in disbelief. “I need you and your men to help.”

Stiffly, she nodded and yanked her arm back. “Very well,” she muttered, sending a prayer to the Maker to watch over her friend.

* * *

**Song: Ambiguous by Garnidelia**

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Masterpiece

** Chapter Seven: **

** Masterpiece **

 

She leaned against the stone ramparts, staring out at the vast horizon. Mountains and blankets of snow, further ahead and below was a wave of tents holding soldiers of the Inquisition. Her mind kept replaying Haven over and over again, reminding her how close they came to losing their lives.

_Her eyes remained firm ahead as she escorted Cullen back to the camp, holding an unconscious Ana in his arms. When they arrived back at the make-shift camp, Cullen went straight to the healer’s tent to have Ana looked over._

_“How much of the pack was lost?” Artemis asked an agent who bowed to her in respect before reporting to her._

_“We lost ten people,” she answered, handing her a piece of paper with ten names scribbled onto it. One name stood out and a lump formed in her throat as she closed her eyes briefly. “Seven were injured during the escape.”_

_“Get the tuffs of fur ready. When we’re settled down I’ll organise the ceremony in Val Royeaux,” Artemis informed her, dismissing the agent before finding Solas walking towards her._

_“A word, da’len,” he murmured quietly in her ear, walking ahead of her. She sighed and followed suit, Solas leading them a little further away from the camp. There was a single torch stand which he lit it up in an ice blue flame. “My condolences on your loss. Those we lost were brave as they fought to defend the villagers.”_

_“Halam’shivanas,” Artemis murmured, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing at him. “But you didn’t ask me to follow you just so you can sympathise with me.”_

_Solas’s arms were placed behind his back as he stared at her. “The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours, lethallin. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived…and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people.”_

_Artemis moved a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “What is it exactly and how do you know of it? Ana was the only one to have seen it and she’s currently unconscious.”_

_“I sensed the power and recalled the object’s energy signature. Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our Pantheon,” he explained to her calmly, effortlessly reciting the information. “All that remain are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire.”_

_Solas shook his head. “But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith.”_

_“At the risk of sounding like a pessimist; even if we defeat Corypheus, eventually they’ll find an excuse to blame elves,” she voiced her opinion and Solas chuckled bitterly in agreement._

_“I suspect you are correct. It is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies.”_

_“Easy for you to say.”_

_The corners of his lips tugged up slightly before resuming his earlier serious stance. “Varric told me of your dreams and how a few become a reality,” he informed her and she scowled slightly, making a mental note to rip Varric a new one._

_“It’s just coincidence,” she dismissed it; turning to leave when he grasped her arm with his hand and she looked at him._

_“They are no coincidence, lethallin. Just as you were no mere coincidence.”_

_Her heart sped up slightly and she felt her cheeks flush slightly, forcing herself to look away from those grey eyes. “You sure know how to make a girl blush…lethallan…” she murmured quietly._

_His fingers lightly brushed against her chin, lifting it and forcing her to look at him. “You change everything…”_

_“Sweet talker,” she whispered, taking the initiative and softly pressing her lips against his for a moment. Solas was stunned as she pulled away. Embarrassed, she turned away only to have Solas grab her face in his hands and urgently kiss her back. Artemis’s eye fluttered shut as she allowed his mouth and tongue to play with hers as his arms snaked around her waist.  Despite standing in the snow, her body had never felt hotter…she had never felt this way when she was with…_

_All too soon, Solas pulled away and swallowed, shaking his head. “We shouldn’t…it isn’t right…”_

_She felt the slight sting in his words and stepped back as a small wind picked up, bring snow with it. “I’ll just head back to camp then before I make an even bigger fool of myself,” she said quietly, turning on her heel and striding back to camp._

“Lethallin.”

She cursed under her breath and turned around, finding Solas standing behind her with a worried expression on his face. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m just…thinking about my trip,” Artemis swallowed, running a hand through her loose hair that she couldn’t be bothered tying it back into a braid. “Look, about that kiss—”

“I apologise,” he interrupted her and she leaned against the rampart. “The kiss was impulsive and ill-considered, and I should not have encouraged it.”

She raised a brow at him. “I thought you were interested in me. If I misread you or pressured you…”

“I was not pressured and you have no need to apologise,” Solas told her quickly, clearing his throat. “It has been a long time, and I find things to be easier around you. I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble.”

She chuckled a little, crossing her arms over her chest. “We both lead lives where we dance with trouble. Besides,” she added shyly, glancing at him through her eyelashes. “I’m willing to take that chance, if you are.”

His eyes widened slightly. “I…maybe, yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are…considerations.”

Her eyes noticed a Black Wolf member waiting a little further away, signalling that it was time for her to depart. “Take the time you need…I’ll be otherwise distracted.”

Solas watched as she moved past him, heading towards the recruit and heading down to the gates where two wagons filled with their dead were waiting for them.

“Artemis,” Ana called, appearing from the main hall and jogging down the steps. “I wanted to extend an apology as the Inquisitor. Your people were brave and showed extreme valour in the face of battle. I wanted to thank you for that.”

“Thank you, it means a lot,” Artemis bowed her head slightly, before mounting her white stallion. “I should be gone no longer than a week at the most.”

Ana smiled warmly, seeing them off as those left of the Black Wolf began travelling to Val Royeaux for a ceremonial funeral sacred to their guild.

**oOo**

**_Three Days Later…_ **

About five years ago as she began expanding the Black Wolf reach out of the Free Marchers into Fereldan and Orlais, Artemis bought a small estate within the city and made it into the Val Royeaux branch. It was a fairly normal mansion one could expect in the capital with one exception. What used to be the basement of the small mansion was now a tomb for the fallen wolves.

The room itself was crafted into the image of a cove, the inspiration behind it all. Murals of the story of the Dread Wolf, Andraste and the Chant of Light, plants painted into the wall. There were a few Crystal Graces planted around as they gave off a soft glow, providing light.

There was a large headstone in the middle of the room, surrounded by a small amount of water from the fountain against the right wall. Engraved onto it, were the names of those who served under the guild and died.

For today, there were ten members holding a candle each as everyone’s hoods were lowered in respect. Artemis stood in front of the headstone, donning on simple white robes with her hair tied back into a low bun.

“Ten lives were taken in Haven. Ten lives fought for justice and died shielding innocents from harm,” Artemis spoke calmly, holding back her tears. “We will never forget your valour. Each of them provided this guild with a light of their own.”

“May you rest at the Maker’s side, watch over us from above and always smile knowing you gave your life to a cause you believe in. Just as the leaves fall from the trees, life will continue. May you continue the hunt as you journey into your next life. _Ar lasa mala revas_.”

“ _Ar lasa mala revas_.”

With a nod of her head, those who held a candle stepped forward and placed the candles in the water, watching as they floated along the surface of the water.

Afterwards, when the ceremony concluded and the wake was held in the dining hall, Kaldurr pulled her aside to speak with her in private. The Qunari questioned her about Haven, asking her in detail of the events which she recounted with ease.

Finally, he gave her a look of concern. “What do you want to do now?”

She knew he meant with the Inquisition.

“Corypheus poses a serious threat…and we need to avenge those we lost and those injured back at Skyhold,” she answered, glancing up at him. “Unfortunately, it means we’re sticking with the Inquisition for a while.”

Kaldurr said nothing, simply crossed his arms over his chest. “Will you be taking new pups?”

Artemis nodded, inhaling slowly. “And Ivory, the alchemist back in Haven died and the Inquisitor asked if I had someone skilled on hand who would benefit from working with them.”

“She’ll be good there,” he agreed before studying her closely. “Something happened to you, other than an archdemon attacking.”

She glared slightly, ignoring his knowing smug planted on his face. Before Kaldurr became Tal-Vashoth, he had worked for the Ben-Hassrath until he realised how much he despised the Qun and abandoned it. Hence why she was used to Iron Bull back in Skyhold.

“How are the new recruits going?” she asked, quickly changing the subject and ignoring his insinuations. Kaldurr chuckled but answered her question, giving her a small but detailed report of the progress of those training into the stealth side of the Black Wolf.

“Will you be returning to Skyhold?”

“Yes, I’ll leave tomorrow at first light.”

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

Artemis returned a day earlier than she had anticipated, but was grateful to be back at the fortress either way. As she handed the stallion back to Master Dennet at the stables, a messenger of Leliana’s informed her that her quarters were ready.

“Sister Nightingale had set up an office similar to hers and Commander Cullen’s, my lady,” the new recruit told her, escorting her to the tower along the ramparts. Hers was on the left of Cullen’s, closer towards the tavern and decorated in a way that only Leliana and Varric would know.

“Send her my thanks,” she said as the recruit nodded, leaving her to inspect her new quarters. There was a large desk with paper, a quill, ink and a small hole to put a candle in for a source of light. A dark purple carpet lay on the stone floor, with silver trimmings along the sides with a crescent moon appearing every so often. Along the walls were a couple of bookshelves waiting to be filled.

Glancing at the ladder, she walked over and climbed it, finding an Orlesian styled bed waiting for her, along with a few vines and a small hole in the roof.

 _I’ll need to get that fixed;_ she thought but admired it all the same, studying the plain brown wardrobe along the wall.

Satisfied, she climbed down the ladder and began heading towards the tavern to find Varric when her eyes fell upon a familiar figure.

“Hawke,” she whispered, her eyes widened while her body froze at the sight of the mage. As if sensing eyes upon him, Garret turned around and found her standing a little further away. “What are you doing here?”

“Varric wrote to me,” he answered, walking towards her but she glared at him. Pausing in his steps, Garret crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t…Varric never told me you joined the Inquisition.”

“Because I asked him to,” she snapped, shaking her head and turned on her heel, abandoning her search for Varric and opted for finding Dorian. She needed to be distracted and trading quips with the Tevinter was a good pass time.

* * *

 

**Song: Masterpiece by Jessie J**


	8. Chapter Eight: Snow Fairy

** Chapter Eight: **

** Snow Fairy **

**_A Month Later…_ **

The tavern was filled with its usual cheer, soldiers or workers alike coming in to drink and unwind after a long day.

The Inner Circle, as the bard called them, were sitting in their usual small area, playing a game of Wicked Grace at Varric’s insistence. Well, Dorian, Iron Bull, Cassandra, Blackwall, Josephine, Leliana, Sera, Ana’s older brother Jerald and Varric were—she was still finishing up some paper work and would rather do it in company than alone in her tower. It felt nice and warm to do some work whilst surrounded by friends.

“Couldn’t find the Inquisitor,” Varric announced, returning after searching for Ana. “Nor the commander.”

“Probably takin’ a rump in the hay,” Sera snickered, a small smile appearing on Artemis’s face at the comment.

“I believe our esteemed commander would be too nervous to do it yet. After all, he’s only _just_ had enough courage mustered to kiss her,” Dorian informed them, smirking slightly. Probably remembering how he teased her without mercy that Ana sought her out for protection.

“So I brought Chuckles instead,” Varric finished and she glanced up, finding Solas looking a little annoyed. No doubt the dwarf interrupted some reading of his.

“You play _lethallan?”_ Artemis raised a brow; catching his eye and saw them soften slightly at the sight of her.

“Is that a challenge I hear, _da’len_?” he raised his own brow, taking a seat next to her as Sera snorted.

“She’d rather do work than play,” the thief told Solas as Artemis went back to writing a reply to Kaldurr’s report.

“I know when to pick my battles,” Artemis retorted, gesturing her quill at Varric and Josephine. “Playing a game with these two is just asking to lose your coins.”

“Yes, but that’s the exciting part isn’t it? Gambling is a great past time if you do it safely,” Dorian said and Leliana chuckled.

“It’s never safe with Josie,” the spymaster spoke up, ignoring the slight pout on Josephine’s face, which Jerald noticed.

“Are you pouting, my lady?” the Knight-Captain asked kindly and Artemis noticed the slight blush on the ambassador’s cheeks as she stammered an answer. Wanting to change the subject, Josephine quickly dealed Solas in and resumed the game.

Just as she signed her name on her reply, a warm and familiar hand snaked its way onto her thigh. She jumped slightly and muttered a curse in elven, sending a small glare to Solas who pretended to know nothing.

“Oh my, I win again,” Dorian smirked, collecting his coins from the middle as Cassandra scowled at him.

“Don’t get overconfident, Tevinter. The game is far from over,” Cassandra warned him with a slight growl as the bard began strumming a melody that was familiar to Artemis.

Varric must have realised the same thing as he cast her a knowing look and she narrowed her eyes.

“No,” she told him before he even opened his mouth.

“Aw come on! It’s been ages since you last did it,” Varric complained and this caught the interest of the others.

“Did what exactly?” Sera demanded and Leliana answered it for her since it looked like Artemis was staying quiet.

“She used to sing,” Leliana answered Sera, glancing at her cards. Artemis was no longer surprised at how Leliana knew that exactly.

“She _wrote_ this song!” Varric bragged as Artemis rolled her eyes. He then gave her a pleading look. “Care to do it? Like old times?”

“Our roles were reversed last time I did,” she pointed out and he gave her a look. Sighing, she placed the quill down onto the table and sat back, listening to the soft strum of the lute. “ _Of all the money that I ever had…I spent it in good company.”_

The bard beamed when she heard the lyrics being sang and continued to strum her fingers lightly along the strings of the lute.

“ _And all the harm I’ve ever done. Alas it was to none but me. And all I’ve done for want of wit…to memory now I can’t recall,”_ Artemis began to sing, feeling a familiar warmth spread through her chest as she remembered those peaceful, kinsmen ship shared between her old group of friends back in Kirkwall. “ _So fill to me the parting glass…Good night and joy be with you all…”_

“ _So fill to me the parting glass and drink a health whatever befalls. And gently rise and softly call…Good night and joy be with you all,”_ Solas gave her thigh a small squeeze and she glanced at him, finding him staring at her with a small smile on his face. She smiled back, placing a small amount of her hair behind her ear. 

“ _Of all the comrades that ever I had, they're sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that ever I loved. They’d wish me one more day to stay…”_

 _“But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not. I gently rise and softly call…Good night and joy be with you all_ ,” she noticed the soft smile on Varric’s face as he listened, probably remembering the same thing as she. She glanced around the table and found a small, whether big or small, on the faces of everyone else’s. Even Iron Bull had his eyes closed with a relaxed expression on his face.

“ _Fill to me the parting glass. And drink a health whatever befalls…And gently rise and softly call…Good night and joy be with you all,”_ Artemis swallowed, finding warmth as she realised her new fellowship with the Inner Circle of the Inquisition.

Sera was slightly crazy, Vivienne with her high standards, Blackwall and his chivalry, Iron Bull and his loud sexual comments, Dorian with his sarcastic ones and relentless teasing, Varric was just as bad as Dorian and Iron Bull, Cole with his naïve personality, Cassandra and her stubbornness, Ana with her sweet smile, Josephine and her ways of diplomacy, Leliana with her knowing behaviour, Cullen and his serious nature and finally, Solas with his mysterious yet wise counsel…

 _A messed up family indeed,_ she thought fondly. “ _But since it falls unto my lot. That I should rise and you should not. I gently rise and softly call…Good night and joy be with you all…”_

 _“Good night and joy be with you all…”_ she slowly fell quiet as the tavern erupted into applause and she smiled, waving it off. The bard began to strum up ‘ _Empress Of Fire’_ as the game resumed. It took five more minutes before Artemis called it quits with her work and sat back, watching in amusement as Jerald shrugged off his under shirt.

“Down Josie,” Artemis laughed as she watched the ambassador drink up Jerald’s small blonde bits of chest hair and muscled chest. Josie threw her a look that got the laughter from majority of the table.

“Come on Arrow, at least play one hand,” Varric said as he placed his cards onto the table, showing Iron Bull and Dorian his winning hand. Both the Tevinter and the Qunari seemed less than pleased that they lost while the dwarf wore a smug look on his face.

She gave him a small, tired smile and shook her head, rising from her seat and taking her papers. “As much as I would love to have my money swindled from me, I’ll have to decline _falon_.”

“I’ll just have to wait until next time,” he winked as she finished gathering her things and began heading out of the tavern. In all truth, she was exhausted mentally and physically. It had been a week since she had last had a decent night’s rest; her dreams being invaded by the same vision of her wandering an old forest. A voice kept speaking to her, reminding her of the fears buried deep within her.

 _Maker, give me a dreamless sleep,_ she thought as she placed the papers onto her desk and began making her way up to the second floor. Once up there, she stripped down from her light green robes she wore around Skyhold and exchanged them for a simple, white night gown.

Saying a small prayer, she settled into her bed and slowly allowed to sleep to grab a hold of her conscious.

_She bathed in the cool, clear water as birds chirped their songs in the trees above her. A few halla were around the small waterfall, either drinking the water or sitting down. Some of them even approached her and allowed Artemis to stroke their soft fur._

_“Halla where are you going? I’ll hold all of the light your way,” Artemis sang softly, washing her arms. “This light will shine upon a brand new day…”_

_The baby halla let out a small cry and skipped over to her, nudging her arm with its nose. A giggle escaped her lips as she stroked its head. “Snowing, keep going, be honest and smile as we are approaching, evoking…halla where are you going? I’ll hold all of the light to your way…this light will shine upon a brand new day…”_

_A soft hum paused Artemis in her soft song and she frowned, finding a figure appearing from the trees. Standing up despite the fact she was completely naked, Artemis took a few steps towards the owner of the voice and froze._

_“Mama?” Artemis whispered, her eyes widened slightly as standing before her, was her mother. Evidently, she had inherited her mother’s blonde locks but apparently she had her father’s eyes….wherever he was. Yasmine looked exactly the same the last time Artemis saw her when she was very young._

_“Ma len,” Yasmine smiled softly, holding out her arms towards her. “Garas.”_

_She took a hesitating step forward until something black intercepted her. A large black wolf stood in front of her, growling dangerously Yasmine. Yasmine’s facial features twisted into something more spider-like and the sweet voice of her mother was replaced by the sinister, deep voice that had been haunting her for the last week._

_“ **You failed your mother, your clan. What would your father say? Ah but, you don’t even know who your father is. You carry no knowledge of your birth…you are afraid of your lack of control over it.** ”_

_“Shut up!” Artemis shouted, clenching her fists at her side. “You know nothing of me!”_

_It laughed. “ **I know you more than you ever could** ,” it hissed as the wolf lunged at the demon, causing it to fade. Artemis collapsed onto her knees, covering her eyes with her hands in effort to hide the tears falling down her face. As much as she hated the thought, that demon was right._

_“ **Lethallin** ,” Solas’s voice echoed and something warm licked her hands. Slowly, she lowered them and found the black wolf staring at her…with familiar eyes. “ **Lethallin wake up!** ”_

She opened her eyes and found grey-blue ones staring into hers with deep concern. Immediately, tears welled up and she began crying despite her mind telling her not to.

Solas, to his credit, says nothing but holds her and allows her to cry softly into his shoulder. In all honesty, she felt safe in his arms and was grateful that he was there with her.

“Thank you,” she murmured, having finished crying and was wiping her damp eyes. “You were there, weren’t you? The black wolf…”

He didn’t say anything but kissed her forehead softly, something she was grateful for. Solas saw more than Varric knew of the real her…it was time for her to confess.

“Ellana Lavellan…that is my real name,” she confessed and he didn’t say anything. “When…when I left my clan thirteen years ago, I told myself I needed a new identity to make sure no one attacked the clan if I ever got into trouble. So I made a new name for myself.”

“Where did you get Artemis from?” he asked and she chuckled softly.

“I was in Denerim and heard a little girl telling her father of a story she wrote about a heroine named Artemis who was an elf hunter,” she answered, remembering fondly. “As I walked past, she saw me and cried out to her father in excitement, “That’s Artemis! She’s looks exactly like I described in my story!”” 

Solas ran a few fingers through her hair, calming her down. “It suits you more than Ellana…or Athena for that matter. I am touched that you would trust me with your identity. Did you not believe in the Dalish ways?”

She shook her head, resting her head on his shoulder. “I believe in the elven gods, yes but I didn’t want that to run my life. I believed there was more to the world than just elven gods, the Old gods and even the Maker.”

“An interesting look on the world.”

She hummed in agreement, lightly tracing her finger in his hand and let out a tired sigh. “So I take this as a sign that you’ve considered the implications behind that kiss?”

“I have made several considerations…” he broke off and she sat up, frowning at him. He was uncertain, holding back something and she cupped his cheek with her hand. His eyes closed as he sought out the warmth of her hand. “ _Lethallin_ …are you sure?”

“Surer than Sera is shooting an arrow,” she responded as he chuckled lightly, opening his eyes and drawing close. Their lips touched softly, hesitantly before Solas deepened it and cupped her face into his hands. She fell back onto the bed, taking the apostate with her.

Her stomach began doing flips as he towered over her, as if he had captured her. She snaked her arms around his neck as his lips moved from her lips to her neck, nibbling onto it.

However, Solas being insufferable, pulled away with a chuckle as she let out a cry at the sudden loss of contact.

“We should rest,” he told her firmly, leaving no room for argument and she pouted slightly before running her hand up his arm.

“At the risk of sounding completely like a child…will you stay with me?” Artemis asked quietly, half-expecting him to decline. Instead, his eyes softened and he kissed her forehead.

“I will stay should you have another nightmare,” he answered, laying down beside her on the bed and pulling the covers back over them. Solas then pulled her close to his chest, as if shielding her from any harm.

Smiling, she buried her face in his scent and fell asleep quickly.

**oOo**

The sun streamed through the windows on the second floor of her tower, warming her back as slowly, Artemis felt herself waking up. She inhaled deeply, breathing out and opening her eyes.  A certain elf was absent from her bed and she tried hard to not show disappointment. For some reason, it felt like a wave of déjà vu was hitting her.

Frowning, she sat up and yawned, feeling the sun kissing her skin.

 _I should return to the reports,_ she reminded herself, climbing out of the bed and changing into her usual casual robes that was only worn in Skyhold. As she climbed down the ladder, the door to her office opened and revealed Dorian.

“Come on in,” she called sarcastically, landing on the ground softly and placing a hand on her hip, watching him. “It’s not like there’s a door for you to knock on.”

“Good morning to you as well,” Dorian replied hurriedly, handing her a report and she glanced at him. It was a detailed report of a certain noble house in Tevinter that currently dealt with sex-trafficking through Tevinter and Orlais.

“With the Civil War going on, Celene isn’t exactly keeping an eye on her empire,” Artemis commented, heading towards the large map of Thedas behind her desk. On the map, were small sticks with some painted purple on the tip, others red or blue. She gazed at it for a moment, glancing back at the report before turning around.

She grabbed a red painted stick and stuck it into the location given in the report: Montfort.

“It’ll be taken care of. Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” Artemis paused, narrowing her eyes at the Tevinter. “But why bring this to me? Why not Leliana?”

Dorian had his arms crossed over his chest. “Because she has other things to deal with. And I figured you wouldn’t show any mercy to these bastards,” he spat the last word and she raised a brow. “Isn’t that what you wolves are about?”

“We are the lights hidden in the shadows. We protect those who cannot protect themselves,” she quoted the motto with a shrug of her shoulders, leaning against her desk. “I’ll have it sorted out by the time you return from the Western Approach.”

* * *

**Songs: Snow Fairy by Funkist and Parting Glass from AC Black Flag**

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Die, Girl On Fire

**_Warning: There is smut in this chapter. If you don't like that then please skip it. If not, enjoy to your heart's content._ **

* * *

 

** Chapter Nine: **

** Die, Girl On Fire **

**_Several Days Later…_ **

**_Basalit-an,_ **

**_It’s been done. Raiding five store houses, a château and a large home was easy work after infiltrating the Lord’s household. A few of our agents got into contact with a Red Jenny who assisted us._ **

**_As it is, the dathrasi has lost his merchandise and will be brought to Skyhold to face judgement by Inquisitor Tatiana Trevelyan. We’ll be tying loose ends, recompensing the families of those who were taken from the Lord’s gold and tracking down the ones sold as a book keeping track of the purchases was found._ **

**_Intel suggests that the Imperium may prove to be a challenge but I do not fear it. With the favours owed to us from multiple nobles in the Imperium, I am confident that if we send some of our best, we will save those who are lost._ **

**_Waiting on your call._ **

**_Panahedan,_ **

**_Tal Kaldurr._ **

She closed her eyes briefly before turning around and sticking a black stick on Montfort. The existence of slaves always puzzled Artemis and left her more frustrated than ever. Sure, in some places people chose to become slaves in order to avoid poverty.

But there were some who were born into it or taken from their homes and forced into it. And in the elf’s opinion, sex slaves were the worst to be.

She stared at the map, going through every worst possible scenario if she sent agents into Tevinter. The chances of succeeding were high, but what of the repercussions? How many nobles will try to hunt down the order for taking away their property?

 _Think diplomatically here for a moment. Take down their public image and there will be nothing left for them to do,_ she tapped her finger to her bottom lip, in deep thought.

“ _Vhenan?_ ” Solas’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned around, finding him standing by the opened door. His eyes narrowed slightly as he closed the door behind him and approached the desk. He held his hand out and she handed him the report without a word.

After a few moments, he placed it on her desk and reached out, cupping her cheek with a hand. “ _Ir abelas_ , you did the right thing.”

“Oh I know that. I’m just worried about the next course of action to take,” she told him, stepping away from her desk, pacing a little. “Maker knows I want to save those people but I cannot risk my people.”

“Remove their publicity first. Have Dorian return the favour,” Solas suggested and she paused in her pacing, slowly bringing her gaze onto his. Seeing her reaction, Solas shook his head with a smile on his face. “Had it not occurred to you?”

“I hadn’t thought of Dorian. I’ve just been busy with the Inquisition, my network and the dreams…” she began and he brought her closer, laying a kiss to her forehead. Artemis swallowed and began to calm down, leaning her head on his chest.

“If you spread yourself too thin, there will be nothing left. Take a break and come with me to the Exalted Plains,” he suggested to her.

“Why the Exalted Plains?”

He pulled back, fear in his eyes. “One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry as I slept last night.”

Her eyes widened as she recalled how he woke up with a start in the early hours of the morning. She tried to ask what it was about, but he left the bed and disappeared for a few hours.

“Is this friend of yours a spirit?” she asked and he nodded.

“My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamouring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade,” Solas explained tiredly. “It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade.”

Artemis glanced at the reports on her desk and she bit her bottom lip. “What would mages want with your friend?”

“No. It knows a great deal of Lore and history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the Fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give and intend to torture it.”

She nodded, standing up straight. “We’ll head out now. Just let me tell Leliana to take care of my reports while we’re gone.”

Solas’s eyes softened and he smiled warmly. “ _Ma serannas, Vhenan.”_

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

They rode quickly to the Exalted Plains, having arrived much quicker than Artemis had anticipated. Solas seemed anxious the entire journey and it worried her greatly.

She crouched down, starting the fire as Solas went off to set up wards around their small camp. There was no need for two tents as they have come accustomed to sharing a bed.  Artemis had already removed her armour, settling for her tights and undershirt since there was no danger around them.

The warmth radiating from the fire, the flames licking the wood and burning it, the light in the dark…it made her remember her childhood in the Free Marches. Back when she was Ellana Lavellan and hunting for her clan, competing with the other hunters and honing her skills.

Her ears picked up on movement and she glanced up from the fire, finding Solas returning. She rose and offered her hand, sensing slight apprehension coming from her lover.

Solas’s eyes widened slightly before relaxing and taking her hand, squeezing it. “Sometimes I forget how you easily read me…how gifted you are,” he confessed quietly and she rolled her eyes.

“And I’m Mythal’s Prophet,” she responded in sarcasm, shaking her head. “I call it practice in the art of body language.”

His eyes narrowed as he raised her hand and kissed it softly. “Indeed.”

“You should try it sometime,” she murmured, watching his mouth closely. Granted, the reason why they were in the Dales in the first place was hardly romantic but never had she been so…aroused.

“Are you attempting to seduce me?” Solas questioned, slightly amused and she drew closer, placing a hand on his chest. Her ice blue eyes sparkled slightly, catching his attention.

“Is it working?” she asked softly as he placed a finger to her chin, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against hers. Artemis parted her lips, allowing him further access as his other hand moved towards her back.

He soon broke the kiss, leaving her panting slightly and her cheeks flushed, heat pooling between her legs. “It appears to be,” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

“Can we take this to the tent?” she breathed, gripping his shirt and hearing him chuckle slightly. He kissed her again, taking her breath away and guiding her towards the tent. Once there, she removed her undershirt and binding, leaving her front half bare for the male elf to see.

Artemis quickly lowered herself to the bed roll as Solas removed his own shirt and climbed on top, seeming primal compared to her. He pressed his lips in between her breasts, breathing slightly and a slight chill spread throughout her body. It stimulated her even more, her arousal becoming more prominent than before.

Her fingers touched his cheeks, her thumbs rubbing against the smooth surface as his eyes held hers firmly. As if a spell forced her to keep eye contact with him no matter what.

Slowly, he moved his lips to hers and kissed her harder than ever before. Artemis felt his tongue prod at her teeth and opened her mouth, feeling his tongue enter. Solas placed one hand to the back of her head, engulfing her into the passionate kiss while the other hand held her left thigh.

He raised her hip slightly, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck and she threw her head back, moaning and giving him better access. She felt his soft growl, a rough vibration against her neck as he attacked it.

It all seemed familiar to her yet again; his touch, his taste, the groans and growls coming from him. Artemis has no clue where she had felt this before and had no time to dwell on it as she felt him against her thigh. He eased himself in, entering her inch by inch with great care.

When he was fully sheathed into her warmth, he grasped both sides of her hips and pulled out slightly before slamming back into her. Artemis gasped and soon moaned as he began a steady rhythm of thrusts.

“Solas,” Artemis groaned as he pulled out, grabbing both legs and lifting them in the air, placing them on his shoulders and he leaned down. She could feel his tip at her entrance as he kissed her, his tongue swirling in her mouth and against hers.

“ _Ar tu sulahn'nehn_ ,” he promised before entering her quickly and drilling away. Artemis could only grasp onto his arms for support, biting her bottom lip as she slowly came to the edge. “Don’t hold back. Let me hear you _Vhenan_.”

At that, she lost it and cried out his name. Solas never broke his rhythm as she rode out her orgasm. If anything, it drove him to quicken his pace and was pushed to his own climax. As he split his seed into her, he groaned words in elven that she didn’t pick up on.

Finally, he lowered her legs and held her close, burying his face into her neck. He whispered a few more words in elven and she didn’t understand it. But whatever he said, made her heart ache as they both caught their breaths.

 _Why do I feel like crying?_ She hugged him tightly, kissing his shoulder softly.

**oOo**

**_The Next Day…_ **

What they found was no longer the gentle spirit of wisdom but a large pride demon suffering. When Solas’s eyes laid on the demon, he gasped in shock.

“My friend,” he confirmed for her as she pulled out her pair of Cordova’s Smile daggers from her back.

“They’ve turned your friend into a demon,” Artemis noted as he glanced at his hands, brows knotted. “I’m pretty sure the only fighting wisdom would do is with words.”

“A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose,” Solas explained to her tightly and she glanced at it.

“They summoned it for something so opposed to its nature that it became corrupted. Fighting?”

Solas didn’t get the chance to answer as a man dressed in mage robes cautiously approached them. He noticed the staff Solas carried and relief washed over his face.

“A mage! You’re not with the bandits?” the mage inquired, seeming exhausted already. “Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We’ve been fighting that demon—”

Solas glared at him, clenching his fists. “You _summoned_ that demon! Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time. You made it kill. You twisted it against its purpose!” he shouted at the mage who flinched slightly.

“I-I-I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons,” he stammered, taking a step back and his eyes flickered towards her for help. “But after you help us I can—”

Solas’s face twisted into disgust. “We’re not here to help _you_.”

“Word of advice?” Artemis offered and the mage glanced at her. “I wouldn’t try to explain how demons work to my friend here.”

The mage rolled his eyes. “Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle—”

“Shut up,” the male elf snarled, his jaw clenched. “You summoned it to protect you from the bandits. You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to kill. _That_ is when it turned.”

The mage said nothing in his defence; instead he hung his head in shame as Solas turned to her.

“The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon.”

Artemis opened her mouth to reply when the mage’s head snapped up, his eyes wide in fear.

“What?! The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before, it is a monster now!” he exclaimed and finally she had enough. Artemis pointed one of her daggers at the mage, eyes narrowed.

“Either zip it and step aside or I will not hesitate to drive this dagger through your throat. Understand?” she said coldly and he visibly swallowed, eyes on the dagger in front of him. The mage nodded, moving to the side as the two of them ran towards the demon. “Solas, what do I do?”

“Break the five pillars as I disrupt the binding,” he answered, shooting at one pillar with some kind of magical energy. She took that as a sign that it was disrupted and began cutting it down quickly.

As she ran to the last one, the demon swept its hand and caught her, throwing her across the field. Artemis flew through the air briefly before landing and rolling on the hard ground.

“Shit,” she winced, rising to her feet and quickly dodging an electric ball of energy. “Solas!”

A moment later, a barrier was placed onto her body as she ran through the demon’s legs, using all of her strength to destroy the last pillar. When it shattered, the demon cried out and fell to its knees. Its skin melted away and revealed a green, female looking spirit.

Solas crouched before it and began whispering to it quietly. Artemis looked away, giving him the privacy and rounding up the mages. By the time she was done, Solas was slowly rising to his feet.

“ _Mala suledin nadas_ ,” she told him gently, her eyes softened when she noticed a single tear running down his face. “Solas.”

He didn’t move as she placed a hand on his cheek, closing his eyes for a moment before glaring at the three mages she had captured.

“All that remains now is them,” he growled storming towards them. “You tortured and killed my friend!”

The mages backed up as the male one held out its hands in defence. “We didn’t know it was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!”

Sensing what he was about to do, Artemis looked away as Solas killed the three mages, burning their bodies with flame. She ignored their screams of pain and fear and waited until silence fell upon them before looking back at Solas.

He kept his back to her, fists clenched at his sides. “I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold.”

She swallowed and watched him walk towards his horse, mount it and ride off without another word.

**oOo**

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

**_In The Fade…_ **

She never got a chance to see Solas before heading to Adamant Fortress. When Ana and a few others asked where he was, she just told them that he needed to be by himself for a while.

Now she wished she had dragged his ass back to Skyhold with her.

Her head felt like a thousand daggers trying to split it open and she groaned, clutching her head.

“You okay Arrow?” Varric asked, concern clearly on his face as she gritted her teeth. When she didn’t answer, he placed a hand on her arm and she took a few deep breaths.

She closed her eyes and saw it clearly as if she were dreaming.

_An elven woman dressed in elaborate yet practical robes stood beside her, gazing at the Vir'abelasan. Her hair was as white as the clouds in the sky above and yet her eyes were golden._

_“You can sense the magicka within it,” the woman…Mythal stated and glanced at her. “Drink from it and you will no longer be in danger. Yours is a gift, not a curse.”_

_She knelt down and saw her reflection. Her hair which was tied back into a low bun, was as brown as the bark on trees and her eyes a breathtaking ice blue. Slowly, she cupped her hands together and dipped it into the cool, clear water._

_“I often feel as if it were a curse,” she muttered, raising her cupped hands to her lips and drinking the water. As it entered her body, the weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her mind became wide open, listening to the voices surrounding them from animals to the very wind itself. “What do you want in return, Mythal?”_

_Mythal placed a hand on her shoulder and glanced down at her. “I would protect you from those who would misuse your gifts of prophecy. That is, if you become a priestess of mine.”_

_“Atisha the Priestess of Mythal,” Atisha murmured before nodding, her eyes firmly on her reflection rippling through the water of the well. “As you wish, my lady.”_

“Artemis!” Varric shook her slightly and she inhaled sharply, eyes thrown open as she shook off the vision. Atisha…that meant peace or peaceful in elven and yet it seemed fine.

 _Not only that, but she looked exactly like me,_ Artemis swallowed and waved off Varric’s concern, following the others as they began walking towards the rift where they could leave the Fade.

Varric glanced around the place, taking in the appearance of the Fade.

“Is this what it’s like to dream?” Varric asked Artemis who was on edge and tense. “How do you people sleep at night?”

“With our eyes closed,” Artemis responded dryly, frowning and keeping a firm hand on her bow. So many negative emotions hit her like a ton of bricks, almost choking her. “There is so much hatred, fear, despair and anger here…”

“Are you alright?” Ana turned around, facing her as Artemis gritted her teeth, feeling her head pound again.

“I’ll be better once we get out of here,” Artemis answered firmly, walking ahead.

**oOo**

She could feel _it_. Searching through her mind to display her fears for her companions to see. Artemis tried her best to keep it out; using Solas’s techniques he had taught her when she expressed her discomfort of Cole reading her thoughts.

Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain as they climbed a stair case.

“You fear that the dreams will become a reality, Artemis. Or should I say, Ellana Lavellan? Like a seer, your dreams haunt you and turn into visions. They mark you as cursed, just as your mother was,” the Nightmare demon sneered and she clenched her jaw.

Seeing no reaction from her, no words of retort, it chuckled darkly. “Ah yes, keep silent. You carry no memory of your parentage. Perhaps _atisha_ is a fitting title. Ignorance can be rather peaceful.”

 _We are the light walking in the shadows. We protect those who cannot protect themselves,_ Artemis chanted in her head, saying nothing and doing nothing except walking straight ahead.

If any of her companions except Varric were surprised by her real name, they either didn’t show it or she didn’t see it. Either way, she wanted to get out of the Fade and fast.

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

The army stopped for the night, making various camps throughout the large field Artemis and a few scouts found.

Emerging from her tent, Artemis found Ana speaking with Cullen and Varric in hushed tones.

“—Should we ask her? What if she’s still affected from the Fade?” Cullen asked worriedly as Varric snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ask me what?” Artemis made her presence known, stepping beside Varric with an eyebrow raised. The commander seemed surprised by her sudden appearance and glanced at Ana.

“We need to keep an eye on the Grey Wardens in case they become possessed by Corypheus or his Venatori again,” Ana began explaining and Artemis knew where it was leading.

“I can have agents follow them,” she stated and Ana smiled in relief. “Now if we’re all done treating me like a fragile little _da’len_ , I will find a suitable place for us to bathe.”

“She’s pissed,” she heard Varric sigh as she walked away.

* * *

**Songs: Die from RWBY Soundtrack and Girl On Fire from Hunger Games Soundtrack**

 


	10. Chapter Ten: Stuck On A Feeling

** Chapter Ten: **

** Stuck On A Feeling **

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

Once again, she was in the library searching for anything involving Mythal, Arlathan or Elvhenan itself. So far, all she had found was common knowledge and stories repeated to her as a child back in her Dalish days.

 _There **has** to be something here. Something on Mythal at least, _ Artemis bit her bottom lip, scanning the titles of the books before one caught her eye. _The Pantheon_ by Conrad Repose. The author’s name struck her as odd, since as far as she knew the House of Repose were assassins, not authors or scholars.

Curious, she pulled it out of the bookshelf and began flicking through it. Soon she found the page on Mythal and leaned back against the desk behind her, reading the words.

**_Mythal, the Protector and the All-Mother, and goddess of love, is the patron of motherhood and justice and leads the pantheon with her male counterpart, Elgar'nan. In elven legend, when Elgar'nan threw the sun out of the sky in vengeance for burning the earth to ashes, Mythal calmed him and helped him see that he was wrong. Elgar'nan was convinced to free the sun. On the first night after the sun was released Mythal created the moon, from the glowing earth round its bed, to be placed in the sky as a pale reflection of the sun's true glory._ **

_I already knew this;_ Artemis skimmed through a couple of paragraphs. She found the entire thing just a reminder of what knowledge she already possessed on Mythal. A smaller chapter caught her eye and she narrowed her eyes, reading it.

**_The Temple of Mythal contained many priests and only a handful of priestesses. Why this came to be remains a mystery but several pieces of evidence indicates Mythal was in the possession of a seer or prophet. The seer is found more among Fen’Harel mosaics and scrolls, but it has been confirmed that she worshipped Mythal._ **

**_Among the Dalish, it is said that the priestess Atisha had foreseen the fall of Elvhenan and tried to warn Mythal. However, she did not predict the betrayal of the Dread Wolf and was sealed away among the rest of the Elven Gods._ **

There it was again, the name Atisha. It just confirmed even more of her vision back in the Fade. She had seen Atisha agree to become Mythal’s priestess after drinking the _Vir'abelasan_. Artemis only recognised the word _abelas_ which was the elven word for sorrow. Everything else was unknown to her.

She flipped towards the chapter on the Dread Wolf and found a main paragraph about the Great Betrayal.

**_The deceit of Fen'Harel itself--known as the Great Betrayal--is sometimes described as a truce suggested by the Dread Wolf, and other times as a hunt by the Creators and Forgotten Ones in the Heavens and the Abyss, respectively, for a blade Fen'Harel promised would stop a war. It may even have been a bid by Fen'Harel to rule the Fade--or even Elvhenan itself--without the interference of the other elven gods._ **

_I’m finding nothing and everything,_ she thought tiredly, closing the book and taking it with her. It was late at night when she finally had time to slip away from her office and head to the library. Lucky for her, Dorian was nowhere in sight to question her again.

She rubbed her hand over the smooth, hard cover as she jogged down the stairs, walking past Solas’s murals and heading to her office. As she walked along the bridge, something black caught her eye.

Looking over towards the stairs leading to the great hall and found Varric standing there with a figure dressed in complete black armour made mostly of very dark cloth with black leather covering certain areas of her body. Her hood was up but Artemis knew who it was. There was only one person in all of Thedas who wore that armour and spoke to Varric.

 _Rihanna must have returned from the Imperium,_ Artemis noted before leaving it be and continuing on towards her office. Her office had been empty when she had left but upon returning she had found one of Leliana’s agents waiting for her.

“My lady,” she bowed before straightening up. “A woman arrived earlier and claimed she was one of yours.”

Artemis nodded as she placed the book on her desk. “Yes, her name is Ria. Tell Leliana that she’s harmless.”

“At once,” she turned on her heel and headed out the door but yelp in fright. The elf glanced and found the source of her fright as Rihanna stood at the door, not saying a thing.

The agent quickly moved past the silent woman and left as fast as she could while Rihanna closed the door behind her.

“How was the Imperium?” Artemis asked, sitting down at her desk.

“Horrible as you can expect,” Rihanna responded, her topaz eyes and front fringe were the only things that could be seen. She removed the cover from her mouth and lowered her hood, her raven black hair tied back into a low ponytail. “I rescued two thirds of the slaves listed. Unfortunately, the rest were either in love with their masters or dead.”

Artemis nodded, not happy about it and gestured for her to continue.

“I was able to establish several contacts for future use and eliminated a few magisters and their Venatori allies for Maevaris,” she concluded, handing her a list of all the magisters and Venatori she killed; along with the names of the contacts she made.

Artemis was surprised by some and knew Josephine would appreciate the ones from several noble houses listed. Others would benefit herself and Leliana for the moment.

“And the slaves?”

“In Val Royeaux. They’re being seen to and Kaldurr will send them home as soon as they are fit enough for travel.”

She placed the list down; observing the way Rihanna shifted her weight onto her right leg. “Go get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Rihanna said nothing but bowed her head, placing the cloth cover over her mouth and throwing her hood back on before leaving the office. As soon as she was alone, Artemis glanced down at the book once more.

 _I better get some rest. I need to finish the design by tomorrow,_ she thought tiredly, standing up and heading to bed.

**oOo**

The stars in the sky were especially brighter in the north from what observations and notes indicated. Her eyes stared up at the black sky for a few moments before heading back inside the great hall.

Before parting ways with him to speak to Artemis, Varric offered his room for her to use during her stay in Skyhold. He told her when she was done reporting in that he’d meet her in the great hall.

 _It is warmer inside the walls than outside,_ Rihanna thought, walking past some murals and pausing at the Grey Warden insignia that caught her eye. _The Grey Wardens had been under the control of Corypheus and a Nightmare demon. The mages were, not the non-mages. They’re currently travelling in between Orlais and Fereldan to hunt down demons._

She turned away from the mural and opened the door, feeling the warmth of the fireplace next to the door hit her as Varric stood by with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Done talking with Arrow?” he asked and she nodded. The dwarf uncrossed his arms and gestured for her to follow him through another door. “I’ll show you to my room.”

“Thank you for this, Varric,” Rihanna murmured as they walked up several flights up stairs, passed through several doors and eventually arrived at a walkway overseeing the garden.

“I haven’t seen you since Kirkwall. What have you been getting up to?” he asked as they arrived at his door and he pulled out a key. While he unlocked it, she stared out at the garden, finding a couple of torches alit.

“Clearing out a cult that worshipped blood magic in Nevarra and taking care of a movement against King Alastair in Denerim. Then sent to Tevinter to rescue slaves and establish contacts,” she replied, turning back and finding him opening the door for her. She entered the room and found it very…Varric-like. “It looks like you magically moved your entire room in Kirkwall here.”

Varric chuckled as he shut the door behind him, locking it. “That would require me being a mage, beautiful.”

She noticed the raised brow aimed at her. “You’re staring at me.”

“You can lose the hood,” he pointed out and her eyes widened slightly as she quickly removed it and the cloth. “As much as I love the whole ‘mysterious beauty’ thing, I like seeing your face.”

“Sorry. I’ve been wearing it for so long I hadn’t thought…” she trailed off, embarrassed now. It was like wearing an Orlesian mask to her; it hid her emotions and blushes. It gave her confidence that she didn’t usually have without it. Rubbing the back of her neck, her cheeks were slightly pink. “Now I feel naked.”

“I could get you even more naked if you wanted,” Varric winked and the pink of her cheeks turned bright red. He laughed at her reaction, shaking his head as he went to a small drawer of his. “Ah, I missed the innocence underneath the hood.”

“I’m glad to see you’re having fun,” she muttered, stripping out of her armour and he threw her one of his shirts. The raven haired woman put the shirt on, finding it stopping halfway down her thighs.

 _Odd,_ she noticed, tugging at the end of it. _I must have lost some weight in Tevinter. I hadn’t really thought about it in between staking out the houses, breaching and clearing and rescuing the slaves._

Varric noticed it as well and clucked his tongue. “Did you even eat during your last mission?”

“Not as much as I thought. I hardly noticed it,” Rihanna answered, releasing her hair from the leather band and it flowed down her back in long curls. She caught his look and sighed. “I’m _trying_ Varric. You know that.”

He rubbed his eye as he climbed into the left side of the bed. “Yeah…I do. But it doesn’t exactly help. Whatever those mages did to you…”

She observed him as his shoulders slumped. “I just get worried about you sometimes, Luna.”

Guilt gnawed at her and she bit her bottom lip, joining him in bed and grabbed his hand. It continued to amaze her, the size difference; his were larger, rougher and hairier than her small, smooth and delicate ones.

“It never occurred to me how different my body…how I became after the experiments they put me through,” she admitted quietly and he glanced at her. “To the guild, I’m the Veiled Avenger. To Artemis, I’m someone she knows that will get the job done.”

She squeezed his hand. “To you? I can just be me…be Rihanna. The name you gave me.”

“Take care of yourself. For me at least,” he squeezed her hand back and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing it.

“I’ll stay in Skyhold for a while if it bothers you that much. It’ll be good for me to relax in one place,” she promised as she lay back on the bed, turning to snuggle up to his chest. Varric gave her a soft smile, allowing her to use his arm as a pillow as slowly, she fell asleep.

**oOo**

**_Early Next Morning…_ **

Something was rattling against the door. Clicking against the lock…attempting to pick the lock of the room. It was what she could hear as she opened her eyes and stared at the door.

Without making a sound, Rihanna reached for her throwing knives and grabbed them. A curse word muttered from behind the door made her narrow her eyes. In an instant, she threw the five small knives and they lodged themselves into the wood.

A yelp woke Varric who groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Andraste’s tits,” he grumbled, sitting up.

“Someone was trying to break in,” Rihanna responded, gesturing to the knives she had thrown and Varric shook his head.

“Buttercup! It’s too early in the morning for this shit! Go and prank someone else!” Varric shouted and a cackle was heard before disappearing.

“I should go and see Artemis. Inform her of my temporary vacation in Skyhold,” Rihanna yawned, running a hand through her hair as she continued to stare at the wooden door with five knives lodged in it. She climbed out of bed and began putting her armour back on when Varric called out to her.

He was watching in amusement from the bed, giving an eye-full of his chest hair. “You can leave the hood down and the cloth.”

She hadn’t realised she was about to put the cloth over her mouth until he pointed it out and now she felt foolish. Nodding quietly, she strode over towards the door and glanced back at him.

“Will I see you for breakfast?”

“Of course and I’ll introduce you to everybody. Maker knows you’ve got the social skills of Cole,” he commented and waved off the confused look she gave him.

Shrugging, she left Varric’s room and headed back towards Artemis’s office; having memorized the layout of Skyhold last night. As she passed through the great hall, the raven haired woman felt eyes on her and had to fight the urge to throw her hood on at least.

She felt exposed…unprotected from their gaze.

 _I’m starting to regret listening to Varric,_ she tugged at her cloth, tempted to pull it over her mouth; but Varric’s disappointed face filled her mind and stopped her from ignoring his suggestion.

Eventually, she found herself opening the door to Artemis’s office and found her leader speaking to an elf with no hair.

 _Odd,_ she noticed, standing there silently and observing. _I can imagine how cold his head must be with the chilled air in the mountains. Or how red it becomes when exposed to the sun for too long._

Artemis noticed her and beckoned her in. “Solas, this is my best agent Rihanna.”

Solas turned and was surprised by her appearance. His raised a single brow, studying her. “So this is the infamous Veiled Avenger of Black Wolf. You clearly wear the name well enough for your reputation to precede you.”

Rihanna remained silent but bowed her head in respect. Varric had written to her about members of the Inquisition whilst she was in Fereldan. His words were, ‘there’s an elf apostate who’s in a charming little relationship with Arrow.’

Seeing no words from her, Solas glanced back at the blonde elf. “I’ll speak with you later about the issue. _Dareth shiral, ma vhenan,_ ” he soon left the office and the two of them alone.

“Decided to stay in Skyhold for a bit?” Artemis guessed and she nodded. “I have nothing urgent for you to do so consider this a small vacation.”

“What would you have me do in the meantime, my lady?” Rihanna asked softly as the blonde elf began looking at a stack of what she assumed were reports.

“The idea of a vacation is to relax,” she reminded the woman who simply blinked and she sighed tiredly. “See to the recruits maybe. Help Cullen or Leliana train their respected troops and agents if you’re that desperate.”

“You sound tired. Have you not been sleeping well again?”

Artemis shook her head, her shoulders slumped slightly. “It’s more than a case of insomnia but I’ll be fine,” she gave the woman a small smile but Rihanna just frowned.

_Clearly she doesn’t want me to press the issue. So it’s best to let it go for now. She said Ivory was here in Skyhold…maybe I can commission a sleeping draught?_

Rihanna simply bowed her head. “As you wish,” she murmured before turning on her heel and leaving the office without another word. Just as she entered the Great Hall, a thought occurred to her: She didn’t have a clue as to where Ivory was.

“Lost, in a place unfamiliar to her,” a voice spoke and she froze, turning around and finding a young, pale man with a large hat over his head behind her. “Without the hood you feel exposed….you seek the angry dwarf?”

Rihanna blinked and nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes. He took a step closer, his blue eyes lighting up.

“I can take you to her. What is your name?”

“It’s....” she hesitated for a moment. Having no clue as to who this young man was, distrust was automatically instilled into her. It was part of her nature; the one Varric has patiently trying to change. “Rihanna. My name is Rihanna.”

“Rihanna…I like that name,” he commented with a small smile. “I’m Cole…let me take you to the angry dwarf.”

Cole led the way, heading towards the back of the Great Hall where the Inquisition throne was located. He took a right, heading towards a door and opened it. Rihanna followed him closely, walking down a small flight of stairs until they reached an under croft.

“—Just throw them over the damn edge will you?” Rihanna smiled at the voice of someone familiar. Ivory, a red haired dwarf who had the temper of a full grown man, had her arms crossed and watched another dwarf.

“Ivy,” Rihanna called, jumping down instead of taking the stairs. Hearing her name being called, Ivory turned away from the other dwarf and found the young woman making her way towards her.

“Ria!” the dwarf beamed, meeting her half way and hugging her fellow guild member before punching her in the arm. “How many times have I told you to give me warning when you visit! Honestly, I hadn’t heard from you in weeks and you know how I hate that!”

“I’m sorry. I was in Tevinter and I couldn’t write a letter without raising suspicion or putting the packages to risk,” Rihanna apologised and Ivory pouted slightly before pulling her into another hug.

“I’ll forgive you _this_ time.”

She smiled and pulled away. “I have a favour to ask you,” she explained her observations of their guild master, followed by Artemis’s own confession of lack of sleep.

“By the Maker that woman doesn’t know when to accept help,” Ivory shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “I prescribe it to her, by order of me. Or maybe I could convince Bald Boy to get her to take it.”

Hearing the name, she tilted her head to the side slightly before realising as to who the alchemist was referring to. _I should remember that to tell Varric later…_

“Thanks Ivy.”

* * *

**Song: Stuck On A Feeling by Prince Royce ft. Snoop Dog.**

**I needed to kill time with this chapter since I won't really be going into any detail with the ball at Halamshiral since Wise Delegation kinda takes care of that. Which reminds me....I need to post that as well on here....**

**Anyway enjoy :)**

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven: **

** All My Love Boss **

**_A Few Days Later…_ **

Sitting on her bed, her fingers reached out and grasped the package, ripping away the paper covering. Inside, rested the newly designed gown she was going to wear at the Winter Palace. It was a simple, black ball gown with no sleeves and the corset, black and brown, that gave off the appearance of dragon scales. Truly, it was one of her finest designs if she was anything if not biased.

Artemis grasped the soft material and stood up, heading towards the mirror. She pressed it up against her, admiring it and planning her hairstyle. The elf had ensured a mask that matched her dress was to be made as well, considering no one in Val Royeaux had seen her face as Lady Hera.

At the sound of someone climbing the ladder to the second floor, she turned and smiled in greeting. Solas was carrying the formal attire the rest of the Inner Circle was wearing except for her.

She had been invited by the empress after she commissioned a dress made specifically for her. It was a done deal in Artemis’s opinion and according to the thank you letter she had received a few days ago, Empress Celene was happy with it.

“What do you think?” Artemis asked, showing him her dress and he studied it carefully, a hand to his chin.

“It’s beautiful and does you no credit, _vhenan,_ ” he responded, placing his own attire onto the bed and stalked towards her, desire in his eyes. “But I would prefer you without the dress.”

Artemis smirked, placing it on a nearby chair just as he pounced and locked his lips into hers. He gripped her hips, moving his hands down to her backside before cupping them.

“What’s gotten you in such a mood?” she murmured, in between kisses as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her. He kissed her once more before pulling back and studying her.

“I am simply enjoying the last peaceful moments before we journey to Halamshiral,” Solas responded, kissing her neck and earning a moan from the blonde elf. He pressed her against the wall, removing the thin straps from her nightgown she still wore, exposing her breasts.

His mouth descended onto them, kissing, twirling his tongue around them and lightly biting on them every now and then. Moans kept coming from Artemis and still holding her, Solas unsheathed himself before gathering the bottom on her nightgown and pulling it up. Slowly, he pushed himself into her heated core, inch by inch.

“Solas,” Artemis groaned, throwing her head back as he began thrusting in at a steady rhythm. The male elf in question seemed to release whatever stress or tension he carried onto her and she made no objections.

His fingers dug into her sides roughly, no doubt going to leave several bruises but with the pleasure he brought her, Artemis did not care. Soon, he shoved himself in one last time before emptying within her.

Artemis followed, with her toes curling in pleasure and she closed her eyes. Solas buried his face in her neck, both panting hard with him still inside her.

_Atisha came across the couple as she was returning to the temple from the market. A man and a woman, hidden in a small alleyway in the midst of passionate sex from what she assumed with the amount of moaning they both made._

_Averting her gaze, she quickly continued her trip to the temple when she heard her name being called from behind. Turning, she found an elven man with dark brown dread locks heading towards her, a wolfish smile on his face._

_“Fen’Harel, what are you doing here among the people?” Atisha questioned, glancing around to check to see if anyone saw him. It seemed no one even noticed their presence which puzzled her._

_“Be still, falon. I have ensured no one would bother us. I came to simply speak with you,” he reassured her and Atisha raised a brow._

_“I told you before; I am sworn to my lady, Mythal. I cannot become your priestess,” Atisha reminded him firmly and he smirked. Her heart fluttered at the sight and she glanced away._

“Ellana?” Solas called and she blinked rapidly, finding Solas’s face in front of hers with a look of concern. No longer did she see the long, dark brown dread locks on his head but its usual baldness. “What did you see?”

She swallowed. “How’d you know if I saw something?” she asked quietly, sitting up and running a hand through her blonde locks.

“Because I know you and recognise the blank stare. What was it?”

“Just…more Mythal visions,” Artemis lied tiredly, glancing at her hands which were clenched tightly. “They no longer haunt my dreams…only when I’m awake it seems.”

“And getting stronger,” he cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to gaze into his eyes. They were often filled with a sadness she could never quite heal and it troubled her greatly. As if she knew the answer but it was locked away from her. “ _Ma vhenan_ , you will tell me if they start to hurt.”

She wanted to say yes, to promise him that but for some reason…she couldn’t. Instead, she just nodded and he kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms and laying her head against his chest. His heartbeat was a steady rhythm and soothed her slightly, allowing her to close her eyes and listen to the constant sound.

**oOo**

**_At Halamshiral…_ **

It hadn’t even been five minutes before nobles crowded around, complimenting her newest design and requests for commissions after learning she had designed the empress’s one as well.

“Are these real dragon scales? They are simply divine!” a woman declared and Artemis smiled politely.

“They are not, I’m afraid. I simply used the inspiration of dragon scales and found the right material to give the same effect,” Artemis explained, her eye catching Solas’s as he leaned against a pillar, watching. “If you’ll excuse me.”

“Ah yes, many more will wish for your time. I will discuss details with you later,” the woman waved it off, heading back to the ballroom. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes before ambling towards Solas who smirked in amusement.

“I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex that permeates these events,” Solas commented as she stood next to him, watching elven servants handing out drinks.

“At least one of us is enjoying this,” Artemis responded dryly, already exhausted and turned to him. “Did you want to dance?”

He raised a brow. “Dancing with an elven apostate would win you few favours with the court, Lady Hera.”

Right, she was currently Lady Hera and not Artemis.

Seeing her lips pursed into a thin line, he subtlety placed a hand on her back. “Perhaps once our business here is done, _vhenan_ ,” he whispered quietly in her ear.

“You seem more comfortable with a grand Orlesian ball than I assumed.”

“I have seen such countless displays in my journeys in the Fade,” he answered, withdrawing his hand as they both observed those around them. “The powerful have always been the same. Only the costumes change.”

An elven servant walked over and offered them both a drink. As Artemis reached over and grabbed hers, the elf passed something to her before walking away.

“That must have been one of the newer recruits,” she quietly murmured to him, opening the note and quickly scanning its contents. Once done, she ripped it into tiny pieces and stuffed them into her binding. “Apparently something has happened in the servants’ quarters and many of Briala’s people are missing.”

“I wonder how masked men live their entire lives without ever seeing that servants have an entire society of their own?” Solas mused the thought and she realised something.

“No one has given you a hard time, have they?” she asked worriedly and he shot her a reassuring smile.

“The Orlesians do not know what to make of me. I have kept to myself, for fear of giving them some purchase to cling to,” he informed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “The food and drink are excellent, however, and the servants have been happy to refill my glass.”

She nodded and spotted Ana heading towards them, greeting nobles along the way. After the assassin had been apprehended, Leliana and Dorian would kidnap her and bring the Inquisitor to a room to change.

 _That reminds me…._ she thought as Ana smiled at them.

“Have you two found anything?” Ana asked them quietly, her emerald eyes switching between the two.

“Something is going on in the servants’ quarters that have gotten the rest of Briala’s people riled up. Some have even gone missing. It’s worth checking out,” Artemis stated before excusing herself and heading back to the ballroom. Her eyes searched and eventually found Empress Celene’s three handmaidens and she approached them.

“Lady Hera! The empress’s gown is exquisite!” Lady Couteau complimented her and Artemis simply smiled.

“Thank you. I am pleased that the empress enjoyed it as well. May I speak with Her Imperial Majesty?” she asked and they nodded, showing her to a small room.

As she waited, Artemis glanced out the window and found herself no longer seeing the royal garden, but of a magnificent view overlooking a city.

_She sighed quietly to herself, hearing the music and laughter coming from inside the palace. It made her wonder why she was here in the first place. Mythal had insisted that she attended the banquet thrown in her honour but disappeared just as quick._

_Then she had been swarmed by many others, all of them requesting that she told them their fortunes._

_“I see you escaped, ma vhenan,” Fen’Harel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing her back against his chest. “I hope none mistreated you.”_

_“No more than the usual enquires into their futures and lusting looks,” Atisha answered quietly, her shoulders slumped slightly. “I should never have come.”_

Footsteps broke her out of her vision and she blinked, turning and finding the empress walking towards her with a large smile.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” Artemis curtseyed immediately before standing up straight with a smile of her own. “I am glad to see the dress fits as well as I had hoped.”

“We must thank you again for creating such a marvellous design. It is our hope that we do it justice,” Celene responded and Artemis waved it off.

“The dress was designed with only _you_ in mind. But if I may call upon that favour?” she asked and discussed her plan about the Inquisitor. The empress had already known about the assassin as Artemis had disclosed it privately without anyone knowing. It was how she was able to sneak her people amongst the servants.

“I will be more than happy to assist you. And if your Inquisition does what it came for, I will see the dress for myself,” Celene said as together, they walked out of the small room and re-joined the ball. 

**oOo**

She stood on the balcony, analysing her thoughts and visions from tonight. Having received another one earlier, Artemis decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all. The vision had proved to provide a lead for her to investigate and she would when they returned to Skyhold.

“I’m not surprised to find you out here,” a warm hand caressed her back and she glanced towards him.

“You always could read me like a book,” she responded dryly, gazing out at the sky. Finding some peace in the star shining above them, taking a moment to catch her thoughts.

“There a rewards to your book,” Solas replied with a light chuckle. They both glanced over their shoulders when laughter and applause came from inside the ballroom. “Come, before the band stops playing, dance with me.”

She watched and turned as he held out a hand to her, bowing at the waist slightly. It made her forget her troubled thoughts as she smiled; taking his hand and he pulled her close.

“I would never have picked you as someone who enjoys dancing,” Artemis commented, following his lead as they danced slowly to the music echoing from the ballroom.

“It depends on the partner for one to enjoy it,” he responded and placed his lips against her ear. “As soon as we are alone, I am disposing this dress and taking you.”

Her eyes widened as he pulled back and smirked, lust swirling in his gaze. The idea made her knees weak and heat pooling between her thighs. A wolfish grin crossed his face as he watched her reaction.

* * *

**Songs: All My Love by Ariana Grande and BO$$ by Fifth Harmony**

 


End file.
